Dreams of Pain
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: Someone or something had been haunting Yamato's dreams. Who? What? When? Where? Why? and most important How? Tai seems to be the only one who can protect him from these nightmares. Taito
1. Begining of the end

Disclaimer~ Nope still don't own Digimon.  
  
Me~ Aha this attempt at a Taito will be better!  
  
Yamato~ How?  
  
Me~ I am thinking of a plot as I go along.  
  
Taichi~ Ahhh all becomes clear...not really.  
  
Me~ -_-;  
  
Yama (Yamato)~ Ok well go on with the fic.  
  
Me~ Onto the fic!  
  
Tai (Taichi)~ You really need a better catch phrase.  
  
Me~ Grrrrr...  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 1~ Beginning of the End.  
  
"We still need to do something about Aruekniemon!" Daisuke said getting really ticked. Everyone so far was ignoring his plan of storming the castle or fortress. He couldn't tell which one worked better. The plan was really simple. Sneak in as guards, find the main control room, bash and break a few expensive and important looking things, then run away really fast. It was so simple that it couldn't fail.  
  
"You have been watching to many movies." Miyako sighed.  
  
"No I haven't! I came up with that plan all on my own." Daisuke shot back.  
  
"They use that plan all the time in the movies. And it never works out." T.K pointed out.  
  
"Better than anything that any of have come up with." Daisuke growled.  
  
"Ok, I have a solution. Why don't we just improvise on your plan." Taichi suggested hoping to stop the fight before it started.  
  
"Would help if we knew the entrance." Iori though out loud.  
  
"That's my job." Kou spoke getting his laptop out. Every one sweat dropped as he started to type things in rapidly.  
  
"Great they are going to ruin the whole thing! Then when we finally win they are going to say it was their plan that won and not mine." Daisuke though as he left the room and went out onto the balcony. No one noticed their so-called leader leave the room. Well all accept for Ken. He followed him out quietly so no one would really follow him.  
  
"What's wrong?' He asked in a soothing voice as his arms wrapped around the other boys waist.  
  
"They are going to ruin my plan completely. Then when we finally beat those two annoying digimon they are going to claim all the glory for themselves. Then when I try and defend myself saying it was my plan that helped, they are all going to say no." Daisuke finally confessed.  
  
"I will believe you Dai." Ken said pressing his face into the back of Daisuke's neck.  
  
"That is all I truly need, but I want to prove that I can be a good leader. Not the ditz that everyone takes me for."  
  
"Then go back in there and be leader like. Leaders don't get walked over. They take ideas in and use them so this way everyone is happy, but they don't let themselves get waked over." Ken said comforting giving a tight squeeze around Dai's waist.  
  
"What would I ever do without you?" Dai whispered turning around in the others arms.  
  
"Do we want to walk down that path or shall we accept the one that we are on now?"  
  
"I like the one we are on now." Dai said lightly kissing Ken. All where talking about how they should storm the castle and what to do when inside. Well everyone accept for two people. Yamato had fallen asleep on Taichi's shoulder and Taichi was watching Ken and Dai one the balcony.  
  
"I do envy them. They have a relationship and are confident enough in each other to make it public. Not like me. I could, can never admit my feelings to the one I love." Taichi said looking down at the sleeping Yamato. Speaking of Yamato, lets see how peaceful he is sleeping.  
  
"Not this again." Yamato mumbled in his dream. He was standing in the middle of his living room with all the digidestined sitting and talking around him. For some reason he was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. T.K and Hikari where talking about something that happened in P.E. From what he could make out it was about some kid getting hit in the head with a birdie. Dai and Ken where curled up in a chair being well, a couple. Sora and Taichi where talking about a soccer game that happed some time during the week. Izzy was showing Miyako how to do something on the computer, Iori was meditating on a couch near by and Jou was looking over some medical notes.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Yamato though to himself again as he watched the various activities around the room go on. Soon everyone's eyes where on him. Like he just said something really personal and they where about to mock him. He gave them all this look of confusion and embarrassment. He hated being the center of attention when it was about something personal or just being stupid. He was in a band, so being pointed out and being the center of attention for that was nothing for him, but the awkward ones where torture for him. As if a spring had just come out from the ground, this black inky stuff started to fill up the floor. Yamato stared in horror as it started to swallow him whole. It wasn't like water where if you move it disturbs the surface. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't get out or even make it move. It was liked black liquefied fog. It was cold, clammy and moist. It also felt like smoke as it wrapped itself around his legs. Yet some how it appeared like water. Just before it started to get to his waist, he quickly shot his hands up. He looked at Taichi and extended his hand out for help. Taichi just looked at it and started to laugh. Yamato could feel his world shatter around himself. Soon the black fog was trapping him at a more alarming rate. It took a few seconds to get itself fully around his legs. Now in a matter of one it was around his neck. Yamato did his best to keep his head and hands above the fog. It was as if it was trying to choke him. It stared to constrict around his neck and pushed his hands down. Soon the laughter of the others was getting more shrilling. Before it was mocking, now it intensified to pure hatred to him. Yamato could feel the smoke wrap around his face. He let the tears finally fall from his eyes. The last thing he heard before his hearing was cut off was the hateful laughter coming from Taichi's mouth. Soon the fog/smoke stuff entered his mouth. He tried his best to exhale it, but it used the free entrance into his system. The smoke slid down his throat like nasty cold medicine. It tasted horrible and sent a chill all though out his body. It wasn't thick and slow, more like light an airy. It didn't torture him with a slow pace; no it fell like a rock into his lungs. Soon he couldn't breath. He tried coughing it up but that only allowed more in. Soon he gave up and let the darkness consume him. Back in the real world he woke up with a jolt.  
Me~ Chap is done.  
  
Yama~ What in the world kind of dream was that? AND WHY WAS TAI LAUGHING AT ME!  
  
Tai~ I would never do that to my koi.  
  
Me~ Convenient story line?  
  
Yama~ Where in the world did you get an idea for a dream like that?????  
  
Me~ I was watching the beginning to Kingdom Hearts and I was thinking how cool that would be for a dream sequence.  
  
Tai~ Ummm...our world better not get destroyed.  
  
Me~ NO! I am not doing a Kingdom Hearts and Digimon Crossover. I just though how cool that would have been for a nightmare.  
  
Yama~ And I had to be the lucky person to have the dream.  
  
Me~ Yep. ^_^  
  
Yama~ -_-;  
  
Me~ Well please R&R  
  
Yama~ I am going to get you for that.  
  
Me~ ^_^; 


	2. Visions from Afar

Disclaimer~ Ummmm...wait! Nope still don't have it. Ha! I remember now! I don't own digimon.  
  
Me~ I am back with another chap! And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed!!!!  
  
Tai~ Oh god.  
  
Yama~ I better not have another horrible dream again.  
  
Me~ Hmmm...I could do that.  
  
Yama~ No you couldn't.  
  
Me~ Yes I could.  
  
(continue arguing)  
  
Tai~ Then what do you have planed in this chap?  
  
Me~ Why should I tell you?  
  
Yama~ Cause you love him?  
  
Me~ That's your job.  
  
Tai~ Cause you want us all to be happy and not revolt against you.  
  
Me~ I am the writer of this fic. I can change if from a Taito to a Sorato.  
  
Yama~ NOOOOOO!  
  
Tai~ Fine, you win.  
  
Me~ I always do. ^_^ Well to let you guys on a little hint of the chap, You and Yama-baby get closer.  
  
Yama~ ^_^...Yama-baby????  
  
Tai~ Grrrrrr. I am the only one who can give him pet names.  
  
Yama~ (blush)  
  
Me~ He he...Onto the fic. (runs like crazy from an enraged Tai)  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 2~ Visions from Afar.  
  
Yamato woke up with a violent jolt.  
  
"What's wrong!" Taichi almost screamed taking Yamato by the shoulders so he wouldn't crash into the back of the couch. All the digidestined stopped what they where doing and looked at Yamato worried. Even Dai and Ken stopped what they where doing on the balcony to look.  
  
"What's wrong?" T.K asked running to his brother's side.  
  
"Yama!" Taichi said gently shaking him. When he finally looked up it shocked Tai. His eyes where so full of pain and suffering and on the verge of tears. It looked as if his worst nightmare was coming to life right before his very eyes.  
  
"What?!" Taichi pressed sounding as soft as he could. Frightening him would only make this worse. Yamato looked at his for a little while longer before running from the house. All of the others just watching him run out still into much shock to really do anything about it. Tai went bolting after him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hikari asked T.K.  
  
"I have no idea. For the past two weeks he has been like this. Waking up in the middle of the night crying and he won't tell me why." T.K sighed in confusion and agitation.  
  
"That explains why he has been looking so tired. I noticed it about a week ago and it has been increasingly more noticeable." Kou finally spoke out shutting down his laptop.  
  
"Could the enemy be trying to control him from his dreams." Dai said putting in his two-cents.  
  
"You really have been watching to many movies." Miyako sighed.  
  
"It could be possible. I remember you guys saying a while ago that Yamato went kind of evil. Maybe psycho spider lady found out and is trying to convert him thinking that it would be easier then any of us." Dai defended himself.  
  
"I see where you are coming from, but Yamato is a different person now then he was then." Jou said helping the new leader out a bit.  
  
"She doesn't know that." Dai almost growled.  
  
"Then why would he be waking up crying? And I know my brother would tell us if he was trying to be possessed." T.K said aggravated.  
  
"Do you think I know all the answers in the universe!? I am just giving a suggestion, not trying to determine the truth through one little idea!" Dai shouted. Ken knew where this was going. Either a fight was going to break out or one was going to leave. Dai more then likely would be the one to leave.  
  
"Well all your ideas sound like they are coming from movies!" T.K shouted back. Ken closed his eyes hoping this would all go away. All the other ones where either saying out of this or backing up T.K. All the older ones knew to stay out. If the only way to solve their problem was through fighting then let them. Look how good of friends Yamato and Taichi became. This was really ticking off Dai. If T.K said that then all the others would back him up. Yet if he said it, it was a bad idea.  
  
"Why do I even bother any more! I try and act like a responsible leader and you all just downgrade me! I give suggestions and plans, then you all look at me as if I am some kind of freak!" Dai shouted again. Ken could tell he was on the verge of tears. He had been locking this up inside for quite some time, letting it build up until he finally popped.  
  
"Well you never come up with any good ones!" T.K shouted back.  
  
"Then why don't you become the leader Mr. I-survived-the-digital-world-and- am-better-then-all-of-you." Dai spat.  
  
"I never said I was." T.K growled getting ready for a fight.  
  
"Well you sure as hay act like it.' Dai said throwing his digivice out the window barley-missing T.K.  
  
"You missed." T.K mocked.  
  
"I wasn't aiming for you. I QUIT!" Dai shouted before running out the door. All stared at T.K as if he was now the enemy. T.K gave them all the look of he-had-it-coming-to-him. Ken on the other hand was not at all please. No one hurt his love. Physically or emotionally.  
  
"What in the world is your problem!" Ken shouted before he punched T.K in the gut. T.K doubled over from the hit and glared at the former Kaiser. Ken ran off before T.K could recover and get to him. Well, actually he could have cared less. All he wanted to do was find Dai before he did anything drastic.  
  
"This is all your fault!." Hikari shouted.  
  
"Not just mine. All of you where backing me up." He glared at them.  
  
"Great, we are one digidestined less." Iori sighed.  
  
"Make that two. Ken won't come back unless Dai does." Miyako added in.  
  
"We can make the plan without them." T.K said confident gathering the others around him to make the plan. The older ones stared in amazement.  
  
"How can he just brush them off like that?" Jou said dumbfounded.  
  
"I know Tai and Yamato had their differences sometimes, but neither one of them ever acted this way or decided to quit." Sora said.  
  
"Our situation was different. They have a way to get back to the real world if they have too. None of us knew how to get back home, so we had to stick together." Kou said bringing everyone back to reality.  
  
"They won't succeed without them. We have to find a way to bring them together. While the new group made a plan for storming the castle, the older ones made a plan to get the group back together. As this was going on, Taichi was chasing Yamato through the town.  
  
"Why does he have to be so fast? And I have nothing to follow him by." Taichi cursed himself for not going after him sooner. Yamato was running blindly through the streets.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! I have to end this." Yamato screamed in his mind. He finally came to the woods at the end of the park. No one ever went into them at night. It was too dark to see and no one was sure what exactly lived in there. Yamato right now really didn't care. He just wanted out.  
  
"No one will ever find me here." He though to himself before running into the uninviting woods. Taichi was staring to get really desperate and worried. He even started looking in places Yamato would never dare enter hoping to find him there. Getting out of breath he rested on the outer edges of the woods.  
  
"Would he have gone in there?" Taichi thought to himself as he got up and tried to look inside. He couldn't make out anything accept for a few knarred trees.  
  
"Haven't looked in there and Yamato always runs some place dark when he doesn't was to talk to anyone." Taichi thought running in.  
Me~ Done with chap 2.  
  
Yama~ Long enough?  
  
Me~ Not really.  
  
Tai~ You said Yama and I get closer!  
  
Me~ Well if you feel like reading another few pages then be my guest and type it in.  
  
Tai~ I see your point.  
  
Me~ Well I will make a chapter about the discussion you and Yama-baby have.  
  
Tai~ What have I told you about calling him that??????  
  
Me~ I am the author. I can call him what ever I want.  
  
Tai~ No you can't.  
  
Me~ And would you like me to read off some of the names you have called him.  
  
Tai~ You have no proof I call him any pet names.  
  
Me~ (holds up Tai's dairy which is covered in pics of Yama.) Oh yea.  
  
Tai~ How did you get a hold of that!?  
  
Yama~ Is that a pic of me in my bathing suit?  
  
Tai~ (blush)  
  
Me~ You naughty boy Tai.  
  
Tai~ Give that back!  
  
Me~ Why? (opens it up and starts reading)  
  
Tai~ Nooo! (starts sobbing)  
  
Yama~ It can't be that bad...or could it. Tai? (evil face on)  
  
Tai~ Eeep!  
  
Me~ Lets see he calls you his sexy man.  
  
Yama~ (sever blush)  
  
Tai~ (running for cover)  
  
Me~ And his hottie and nope I ain't reading that or I am going over the rating.  
  
Yama~ (even redder)  
  
Tai~ I am doomed!  
  
Me~ (hands dairy over to Yama.) You can read the rest of them if you want.  
  
Yama~ (blushing) Umm...thanks.  
  
Tai~ Can I have that back? (cute puppy dog eyes)  
  
Yama~ Not until you tell me or I read every single name you have called me!  
  
Tai~ Some of those are personal!  
  
Yama~ Then you won't mind telling me them in person.  
  
Tai~ Eeep!  
  
Me~ Ummm...well I am going to end this now.  
  
Yama~ Please R&R  
  
Tai~ Please help get me out of here.  
  
Yama~ (seductively) Not until you tell me those names.  
  
Tai~ Ok. ^_^ (runs off with Yama)  
  
Me~ Ummmmm...yea. I don't want to know. 


	3. Dream Refresh

Disclaimer~ Still don't own Digimon. Eventually I will find a way around the copyrights! Like that will ever happen but I can always dream can't I?  
  
Me~ Another Chap! I am getting good at this and would like to thank all the people who have reviwed this. If you like this story please read my other one called Protection of Voices.  
  
Tai~ Yea at getting really evil.  
  
Me~ (innocent face) Why do you say that.  
  
Yama~ (blushing)  
  
Me~ What did you call him!  
  
Yama~ You don't want to know. I don't want to know any more.  
  
Tai~ You know you liked it.  
  
Yama~ (blush)  
  
Me~ Umm we are getting over rating. Lets just get onto the fic ok ppl.  
  
Tai~ Ok.  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 3~ Dream Refresh.  
  
Taichi ran through the woods hoping to find Yamato. To no avail he couldn't find him after going about ¼ of a mile into the woods. Actually he couldn't see half of what was in front of him. He had lost count a while ago of how many trees he had run into.  
  
"With all the noise I keep making Yama is sure to hear me coming.' Taichi thought as he started to walk. He found out that walking made less noise. He could now actually sense when he was about to run into a bush or tree. He also stepped on fewer twigs that littered the ground, and the ones that he stepped on didn't make much noise.  
  
"Yama where are you?" He thought again looking around. Yamato was caring less if he was heard or waking people up who where scattered around the perimeter of the woods. Eventually fatigue and dizziness set in.  
  
"I think I need a breath." He choked to no one. He had been running for almost thirty minutes straight. He knew he could run it if he had to, but his body wasn't used to the constant speed for such a length of time. The adrenalin from running away was wearing off making him sleepy. Yamato thought he heard something or some one following him earlier, but that could have been his imagination. Right now there was no sound around him accept for the sound of running water.  
  
"Wait...is that water I hear?" He thought to himself opening his eyes. He finally got a good look at his surroundings. There was a small spring in the middle of the plain he was in with a little stream running the opposite way he was coming in. It seemed strange that there where no trees in the middle of the woods and made a perfect circle. He could see the stars clearly as he decided to lie down.  
  
"This is the only place I can sleep for right now. Everyone would have gone to my house already looking for me." He thought as he drifted off to sleep. Taichi on the other hand wouldn't give up his search. About 15 more minutes of walking he came to a small opening in the middle of the woods. It was flat and clear accept for the small spring that came up in the middle of the area. What was strange about it was the fact that the river ran up stream instead of down stream. What caught his eye was a sleeping Yamato.  
  
"Figures. Only you could find a place like this in such a dark area." Taichi thought walking closer to the other boys sleeping form. Taichi made sure he didn't make any noise when coming up to him. He wasn't sure if Yamato was really asleep or playing around and when he came to close he would run off again. To tell the truth, when he finally made it over there, Yamato was dead asleep. Taichi gave a sigh of relief as he sat down next to his friend.  
  
"You gave me quite a scare." Taichi though as he brushed a piece of hair away from Yamato's face. It was hard not to stare at him. The starlight reflected off his pale skin and hair making him seem godly. Taichi decided to stay with him until he woke up. If that meant all night then so be it. Yamato was peacefully sleeping as Taichi watched over him.  
  
"I beg that I don't have that awful dream again." Yamato thought to himself as he wandered around the dark and shadowy place that was his dream world. Soon it started to morph in front of him.  
  
"Great! Here we go again." He said in a singsong voice. As the world stopped moving, he found himself standing in the same open are he was sleeping in. Only difference was that face that it was morning.  
  
"What, I am going to get swallowed up in such a pretty place now. And to add on to it why not have all my friends laugh and mock me again." He shouted to the sky.  
  
"Do you really want that to happen?" A peculiar voice asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Yamato demanded looking around. Soon the figure stepped out of the tree line reveling it to be Taichi.  
  
"Tai?" Yamato asked stunned.  
  
"Surprised to see me in your dreams?" Taichi asked moving closer to him.  
  
"A bit." Yamato answered truthfully.  
  
"Why? Cause in all your other dreams you and I where an item." Taichi riddled off.  
  
"H-How did you know?" Yamato asked blushing.  
  
"I can know what I want." He riddled again moving closer to him. Yamato tried to back away, but his body wouldn't move.  
  
"This isn't the real Tai!" Yamato shouted closing his eyes trying to vanquish the form coming at him.  
  
"How do you know what I am like when I am dreaming?" He asked. Yamato couldn't answer. He never knew what Taichi dreamed about. Most likely soccer and really pretty girls.  
  
"How are you so positive that I don't like you in the same way?" He asked again. This time Yamato answered.  
  
"Cause Tai isn't like that!" Yamato shouted back.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you know everything about him? His likes, dislikes, passions, lusts, fears?" He riddled again. Yamato now doubted whether he really knew Taichi as well as he thought he did.  
  
"I though I did." Yamato confessed looking down in shame.  
  
"Don't try and think in dreams, that is for the real world where everything has a consequence." He said again. This time it actually made sense to Yamato. He cleared his mind and allowed his body to do what it wants. Taichi saw him start to go limp and smiled.  
  
"Good, he is letting go." He though as he walked up to him and snaked his arms around the blonds figure. Yamato opened his eyes to find himself looking into a pair of chocolate brown. Soon emotions started to rise. He could feel his face heat up and his knees shake. The world seemed to tremble with him, but also keep him steady.  
  
"Different?" Taichi asked giving a more seductive look.  
  
"Why?' Yamato asked blushing even more.  
  
"Cause the others where forms you created to keep you content. This right here is the real thing." He whispered in his ear as he started to kiss his neck. Yamato let out a small groan as so many more emotions rose and others intensified. Soon Taichi was getting more and more lustful. He trailed up his neck and right to his ear.  
  
"I like this dream better then any I could ever have." Yamato whispered raising his head a bit more.  
  
"Even the dream to make this a reality." Taichi asked nibbling on his ear lobe.  
  
"Nothing can be better then that." Yamato moaned again.  
  
"Just remember this is only a dream world. Nothing in here can compare to what lies beyond the boundaries that surround this place."  
  
'There are rules in dreams?" Yamato asked confused pushing Taichi away a bit.  
  
"There are rules in everything. Nothing is an acceptation. Not even a dream. The only reason dreams seem endless of rules is because the world that you live in is full of them. In the real world you cannot fly without help or run at the speed of light. Yet here you can." Taichi explained.  
  
"Then where are the boundaries placed?"  
  
"You can take over the world if you want to, but only your dream world. You cannot take over anyone else's. Those are the boundaries. You cannot harm any ones else's dreams and they cannot harm yours." Taichi smiled leaning closer.  
  
"Then why am I..." Yamato started but was cut off.  
  
"Because some people feel that they can bend the barriers and break the walls around you. When in reality they cannot. It only seems like they can. Making dreams seem nightmarish and turning the ones you love against you. But they can never break the walls that protect you."  
  
"Why does it seem that they can." Yamato asked tears starting to come to his eyes.  
  
"Because you had no knowledge of them. That is why people have nightmares. They have no idea that there are rules and barriers that protect them. That is why such corrupted dreams can hurt them. Yet once you know of them, then nothing can hurt you." Taichi explained causing Yamato to smile.  
  
"Thank you." He said gratefully. Taichi smiled back and brought Yamato in for a kiss. Yamato almost backed away he was so surprised. Yet his body beckoned him to stay. He could feel Taichi press harder on to his soft lips. Yamato responded by pushing back. Soon both where in competition for whose tongue could enter whose mouth first. Both of them where brushing up against their lips and against each other's tongue. Yamato gave into his emotions and let Taichi win. He gave a soft moan of victory as he let his tongue explore the depths without resistance. Back in the real world Taichi could see Yamato start to smile. Not one of the ones he put on while everyone was watching. It was a genuine smile that made his heart melt.  
  
"If only you knew how much I cared. Then I could have you smile like that all the time." Taichi thought to himself as Yamato stirred. Soon his eyes fluttered open gently revealing soft blue cerulean orbs staring at the ground intently.  
  
"Sleep well?" Taichi finally asked. Yamato jumped at the voice.  
  
"He couldn't have found me! That was only in my dream." Yamato's thoughts raced through his head. He got up to see Taichi staring at him with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"You didn't." Yamato started.  
  
"What? Stay up all night to make sure you where all right. Sure did!" Taichi smiled. Yamato couldn't believe that his best friend stayed up all night to make sure he was safe. Yamato settled down in his lap and gave him a hug. Taichi looked down at him with a deep crimson blush painted on his face.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Taichi asked trying to hide his feelings.  
  
"For being there for me." Yamato whispered hugging him even more.  
  
"All I did was watch you." Taichi asked wondering what was going on through his crushes mind.  
  
"And gave me some great advice." Yamato mumbled loud enough for Taichi to hear.  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Later."  
Me~ So kawaii!  
  
Yama~ (blushing)  
  
Tai~ You look so cute when you blush.  
  
Yama~ Lets see your reaction when you read this. (hands Tai the story)  
  
Tai~ (blush)  
  
Me~ Yes, I know it got really confusing with all those riddles. But I got into this whole dream thing and it came out like that.  
  
Tai~ I sounded smart!  
  
Yama~ And you kissed me.  
  
Me~ With tongue.  
  
Tai~ (blush)  
  
Me~ Please R&R. Next chap you get to see what happens to Ken and Dai. 


	4. Internal Confessions

Disclaimer~ I don't own Digimon. Never will either cause people don't like giving up their copyrights to me.  
  
Me~ I'm back!!!!  
  
Tai~ Yama and I aren't in this chap!  
  
Yama~ Wait! This story was supposed to be about Tai and me!  
  
Me~ I need a chap for Dai and Ken.  
  
Ken~ I want to know what happens to my love!  
  
Tai~ (typing) Dai falls of the side of a cliff and doesn't come back until the end of the story unharmed.  
  
Ken~ Grrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Tai~ Eeep!  
  
Yama~ You better start running now Tai-chan.  
  
Me~ Ok onto the fic! Oh yes. This chap takes place during the time Tai and Yama are running. So all of this is taking place at night.  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 4~ Internal Confessions.  
  
Ken was chasing Dai down almost all the roads of the town. Well, all the back desolate roads that no one travels.  
  
"Please stop!" Ken shouted again positive that Dai heard.  
  
"I can't. I don't want to be a failure to you." Dai thought as he cried more.  
  
"Why are you running Dai? Don't you know that I accept you the person you are. Ditzy or not." Ken thought as he ran faster. Dai eventually found the break he was looking for and ran down a small ally way. Ken had somewhat lost him in a little crowd that was gathering for an art show. Now he had completely lost him.  
  
"If I was depressed and Dai where would I go? I know he wouldn't go home or the soccer field. Those places are obvious. So where is some place that is secret and non-obvious for him?" Soon Ken remembered Dai telling him of a tunnel he had found that lead to a cliff right above the beach. He would always go there when he was depressed.  
  
"He may have gone there, but that is the opposite was of the tunnel. Better check that out first." Ken thought running to the old fish warehouse. Dai had gone to the cliff on the beach. He just took a different route.  
  
"I don't think Ken will look for me here. I took a different path then the one I showed him." Dai thought as he settled down a bit. Ken had finally found the warehouse that Dai had described to him.  
  
"Now where did he say the tunnel was?" Ken said throwing aside some boxes. He came across a hole cover up by a small piece of plywood.  
  
"There it is!" Ken thought joyfully as he moved the wood and descended down the tunnel.  
  
"I keep forgetting how bad it smells down here. Well it is only a five- minute walk. I just hope he is there." Ken walked for a bit more and could smell the ocean coming though the opening at the end. Just as he thought Dai was sitting a bit above him on a higher ledge.  
  
"So there is more then one way to get here." Ken though to himself as he quietly made his way up the cliff. Dai was to absorbed in his thoughts to even hear Ken climb up the side. Ken, as quiet as he could, finally reached the cliff Dai was sitting on. Thankfully his back was to him.  
  
"Good now I can finally catch him." Ken thought as he advanced at a slow pace. Before Dai knew what was upon him Ken had come up from behind him and put his arms around his waist keeping him down.  
  
"Let me go Ken!" Dai struggled trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"I am never going to let you go Dai. So please stop running and talk to me." Ken whispered into his ear as best he could. Dai knew Ken would keep his word so he stopped moving and settled in the other boys lap.  
  
"Why did I even take this job? I already know I can't be good at being a normal kid." Dai started to chock on tears threatening to come out.  
  
"Because if you didn't take the job then you would have never really met me. Sure you would have faced me in a soccer match or seen me on T.V, but you would have never truly met me." Ken whispered tracing his finger up and down Dai's spine. Dai shivered sending his body closer to Ken's.  
  
"Our relationship was the only good thing that came out of me being the leader, and the fact that I have a digimon partner. But everything else has been horrible." Dai finally cried.  
  
"How long have you kept this all inside?" Ken finally asked that question that was in the back of his mind.  
  
"As long as I can remember. My family doesn't even see me as a worthy son." Dai confessed. Ken was taken aback by the words that just came out of his loves mouth. His own family doesn't even see him as an equal.  
  
"They where always comparing my to June. Why can't you be as god as June in school? Why can't you be as good mannered as June? They would always downgrade me no matter how well I did. I would even get A's on my tests and June would get an F. Then they would yell at me cause I distracted her from her schoolwork. Then when I found some friends I thought they would treat me as a person. Yet they don't even see me as some one smart. I am just comic relief in everyone's eyes." Ken was about to say something but he was cut off by Dai continuing his story.  
  
"That's why I act so idiotic. I learned that if I did, I would get attention at home. It was always bad, but I got something. I always said that was going to be my mask at home and wouldn't interfere with my social life. Some how when you act like that almost all day of your life, it consumes you." Dai finished. Ken buried his face into the back of Dai's neck and started to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Dai asked confused turning so he could face the other boy.  
  
"If I had found out sooner I could have helped you." Ken sobbed.  
  
"I didn't tell you cause I didn't want anyone to know. I hate it when people pity me for something that is out of my control." Dai said down casting his eyes.  
  
"I could never pity you. I love you to much to do something like that." Ken whispered pushing Dai closer to him.  
  
"What happened after I ran out?"  
  
"I punched T.K in the gut. He didn't look too happy about that." Dai threw his hands around Ken's neck and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Ken asked confused.  
  
"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that? Finally some one stood up to him!" Dai said bouncing a bit.  
  
"I am glad something made you happy." Ken smiled.  
  
"You always make me happy. No matter who or how you become." Dai said hugging him. Ken hugged him back and started to kiss his neck.  
  
"And you could never disappoint me." Ken whispered in between his kisses. Dai giggled as his love moved up and down his neck. Soon he pushed Ken away a bit and captured his lips in a slow kiss. Ken smiled as his hands went up to Dai's neck pushing him in to deepen the kiss. Ken was the first to break away.  
  
"Can't hold your breath for that long?" Dai joked.  
  
"Sorry my lungs aren't as big as yours." Ken joked back. Dai yawned and started to curl up.  
  
"Tired?" Ken asked in a sweet voice that made Dai blush.  
  
"A bit." Dai yawned.  
  
"Do you want to go back home?" Ken asked knowing the answer to it.  
  
"Can I go to your place?" Dai asked with the cutest eyes.  
  
"Sure." Ken helped Dai get off his lap since he really didn't want to. Once both where up they made their way to Ken's place.  
Me~ I am so good at writing fluff.  
  
Ken and Dai~ ^_^  
  
Tai~ You better write more fluff for Yama-chan and I.  
  
Yama~ Please leave that to the author. We don't want to make her mad.  
  
Me~ Yes you don't want to make me mad.  
  
Tai~ What are you going to do about it?  
  
Me~ Make this all a Sorato.  
  
Yama~ NOOOOOO!  
  
Tai~ Don't even say things like that!  
  
Me~ Ok but this story really is nothing but fluff. I am a hopeless romantic.  
  
Tai~ ^_^  
  
Yama~ Please R&R 


	5. Explanation

Disclaimer~ Whatever thoughts you had about me owning Digimon are all false!  
  
Me~ I am so happy!!!  
  
Yama~ Why? You found a better plot for this story.  
  
Me~ Nope. I got the first manga for Dragon Knights!!!!!!  
  
Tai~ That had nothing to do with Digimon.  
  
Me~ I have been looking for that manga for a really long time. The stores I go to suck cause they don't have them.  
  
Yama~ And your mad cause you missed an issue of Shonen Jump.  
  
Me~ Only 1 though!  
  
Tai~ Can we just get onto the fic?  
  
Me~ You stole my line!  
  
Tai~ I stole the authors corny line!!! (runs away)  
  
Me~ Here are some things to help clear up the story. 1- the last 2 chaps happened at the same time. While Taichi was chasing Yamato, Ken was chasing Dai. I also gave Dai and T.K OC personalities. I needed people to feel sorry for Dai and in the series T.K and him never got along. So it is more of a convenient story line.  
  
Yama~ You have many of those.  
  
Me~ Yes I do now onto the fic!  
  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 5- Explanation  
Yamato was having so much fun helping Taichi walk back to his house. Well, actually he was cause he could put his hand on Taichi's chest.  
  
"I need to stop thinking like that! I am not a pervert." Yamato thought as he slowed his pace to match with his sleepy friend.  
  
"I can walk on my own Yama." Taichi yawned.  
  
"Yes and then you would fall asleep while crossing the street." Yamato countered back. Taichi just gave an annoyed look knowing that he was not going to win this battle.  
  
"You shouldn't have stayed up all night looking after me. I can take care of myself." Yamato said coolly.  
  
"Yes and then if I fell asleep and you woke up you would have run away. Then I would have to look for you all over again. I also didn't want anything to happen to you." Taichi said defending himself.  
  
"Can you get up the stairs without much help?" Yamato asked.  
  
"How does that pertain to what I was talking about?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Cause we are at your house." Yamato laughed. Taichi looked up from the ground to see the stairs leading up to his house.  
  
"I can." Taichi said gripping the railing. Yamato held on to his other arm as they ascended the steps.  
  
"You can let go of me now." Taichi said once they got to the door of his house.  
  
"Not until you have gotten into your bed." Yamato said while opening the door. Hikari was the first to bound through the door hugging Tai.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked.  
  
"Somewhere." Taichi responded looking at Yamato with a pleading look.  
  
"You owe me big time. I told mom and dad that you where sleeping over Kou's." Hikari said giving a glare.  
  
"Thanks." Taichi yawned. Yamato gave her a look of I-will-tell-you-later. Hikari understood and let them in. Once Taichi was in his room and fast asleep Yamato collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Ok what happened?" Hikari asked her hands on her hips.  
  
"You remember how I ran out of the house and Tai chased after me."  
  
"Yea. All of us where worried sick."  
  
"Well he chased me into the woods behind the park. About a mile and a half in I found a little clearing and decided to sleep there. I didn't want to go home cause I thought everyone would be there. Then Tai I guess found me and stayed up all night looking after me." Yamato explained.  
  
"He really does care about him a lot." Hikari thought as she sat down next to Yamato.  
  
"So I had to help him home. I didn't want to have him fall asleep as he was walking home." Yamato said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Thanks again. You really care a lot about him don't you?" Hikari said giggling. Yamato went into a full-blown blush.  
  
"As a friend." Yamato said trying to cover up.  
  
"No more then that." Hikari protested. She hated it when people denied their true feelings.  
  
"You have no proof." Yamato said thinking he won the battle.  
  
"Yes I do. They way you act around him is different from the way that you act around the others and you are always avoiding eye contact. Plus you get faltered whenever he asked what your new love is. Also it is starting to get suspicious with every one. You haven't had a new girlfriend in weeks. And the blush you just had on your face was another dead give away." Hikari explained as she watched his face slowly go into shock the more she gave things away.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone. And don't give Tai any hints." Yamato pleaded.  
  
"Darn. I wanted to have so much fun giving away little bits." Hikari joked.  
  
"Don't you dare! I want to tell him on my own. If I ever gain the courage." Yamato whispered.  
  
"You should tell him when he wakes up." Hikari protested.  
  
"What! Are you insane." Yamato almost yelled blushing.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen? He turns you down." Hikari said.  
  
"Yes that would be the worst thing. I don't want to lose his friendship."  
  
"And that would be bad because. Is it really worth all this torment that you are going through? If he says he doesn't like you and then hates you is that really a loss. How good of a friend is that? They say that they will be there through thick and thin, yet then they abandon you because you said that you like them. That isn't a true friend. Now if he acts slightly different around you. Maybe a bit more shy and stuff that is understandable. It would be kind of nerve wracking to think that some one likes you and it is your best friend. But he is only human and he would get over it." Hikari lectured. That actually got Yamato thinking about his relationship with Tai. They where best friends and shared about everything with each other. So if they where so good friends and he did tell him, he should be able to kind of accept it. Even if he didn't like him that way he shouldn't abandon him. But the dream Tai also got him thinking on how much he really knew Tai. They where good friends, but they never did anything emotionally. Tai never told him about any crushes he had or what he was really thinking. All this really got him confused about how much he knew Tai and if he should tell him.  
  
"Just think about what I said ok. And please don't try and go into detail about things and find logic. It will only get you more confused then you already are. Now you should go home. Your dad must be worried sick." Hikari said ushering him out of the house.  
  
"Thanks Kari."  
  
"Don't mention it." She smiled before closing the door.  
Me~ I know that chap sucked a lot.  
  
Yama~ You where in writers block.  
  
Me~ I was trying to think of something good here!  
  
Tai~ Just admit it. You suck at plots.  
  
Me~ No they don't! I just need to think of them first.  
  
Yama~ Oh well Please R&R. I want to finish this before they get into another fight.  
  
Me~ To late, I am going to kill him! (chases him around with a lamp post)  
  
Yama~ Why are you chasing him around with that? -_-;  
  
Me~ Frying pans hurt but they have no distance. This also hurts and has distance.  
  
Yama~ Umm...ok.  
  
Tai~ Help me!!!!!  
  
Me~ Why in the world do you want me to help you when I am the once trying to kill you!  
  
Tai~ -_-; 


	6. Another meeting Part 1

Disclaimer~ Nope still don't own it. The people aren't giving it up that easily.  
  
Me~ Wow chap 6.  
  
Tai~ Either people like this story or they are just saying it is good.  
  
Me~ Well if they don't say it is good then I can't get to the part you and Yama confess your love.  
  
Tai~ Say you like the story!  
  
Yama~ Why don't we just get on to the story?  
  
Me~ Good idea on to the fic!  
  
Tai~ You really need a better catch phrase.  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 6~ Another meeting. (Part 1)  
  
Dai woke up on Ken's couch.  
  
"Morning." Ken said cheerfully from the kitchen. Ken's house was really odd. For some reason you could see almost every room from the kitchen. Which could be really nerve wracking.  
  
"When did you get up?" Dai yawned.  
  
"Not long ago. I am making breakfast right now." Ken responded mixing the batter.  
  
"Which would be?" Dai asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Pancakes. I remember the last time we made muffins." Ken laughed.  
  
"That was not funny! Those chocolate chip muffins attacked me!" Dai shouted in protest.  
  
"Yes and it was so hard for you to fend them off." Ken laughed again. Dai gave a cute little showing that he was getting mad.  
  
"It was hard. They kept jumping out of my hands." Dai whined.  
  
"Poor baby. I was surprised that you even gave them that long to live." Ken said giving Dai a small peck on the tip of his nose.  
  
"What king of pancakes are they?" Dai finally asked looking into the batter.  
  
"Chocolate chip." Ken smiled and Dai fell over. Well breakfast was interesting on Dai's part. Ken ate his breakfast with out any problem. Dai on the other hand was poking and dicing his breakfast up into little bits. Eventually he ate it all. Well with out some retaliation. On the last bite as he was boasting on how they didn't attack him yet, his fork missed the bit of pancake and hit a hard chip. Sending straight in to his forehead. Ken fell to the floor laughing and Dai was cursing the pancake out. Past that the day was boring, until Ken started to clean the house frantically.  
  
"What's up? Your parents are coming about from vaca a week early and they want the house spotless." Dai said picking up a few papers on the floor.  
  
"I don't know if you want to stay the rest of the day here." Ken said in a crest fallen tone.  
  
"Why?" Dai asked curious.  
  
"Don't you remember? The digidestined are coming here for the meeting today. We decided this last week." Ken said.  
  
"That was before what happened last night." Dai said cold and hard.  
  
"I gave them my word and I never go back on my word." Ken said moving the magazines on the coffee table.  
  
"Well I am staying." Dai said confidently.  
  
"Why? You don't need to have to face them." Ken said confused.  
  
"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you face them alone?" Dai asked.  
  
"A smart one. Who knows what T.K will do?" Ken said remembering what he did to him last night.  
  
"Even more reason to stay. I don't let any one touch you." Dai said wrapping his arms around Ken protectively.  
  
"I don't want another fight to start." Ken said turning his head to look into Dai's eyes.  
  
"Then I won't fight him if I don't have to, but if he lays a finger on you then some one better call the ambulance." Dai said bringing Ken closer to him.  
  
"You could stay in my room until they leave." Ken offered.  
  
"With out you? That wouldn't be fun." Dai said giving an evil smirk.  
  
"Perv!" Ken said blushing. Dai just smiled. He loved to see Ken so flustered over so small a thing.  
  
"Nope I am going to stay out here with you. I will just sit in the really big chair away from the crowd." Dai said pointing to the chair that was away from most of the living room furniture.  
  
"What if they want to use that space?" Ken asked.  
  
"Then I will tell then to get away from me or some one is going home with a bloody nose." Dai said in a threatening way.  
  
"Well before you let your emotions get the better of you I would suggest letting me go so I can finish the work." Ken said squirming out of his grasp. It didn't work as well as Ken hoped. He tried pushing away from Dai but that didn't work well. He tried pushing his hands apart but that was a failure too. Finally when all options where gone he slipped through by throwing his weight to the ground. It worked really well accept for the fact he lost his shirt when trying to escape. Dai just looked at him with his shirt in his hands. Ken finally connecting the dots blushed hard and tried to cover himself up.  
  
"And what where you thinking?" Dai asked advancing on him in a seductive way.  
  
"Not what you are thinking." Ken said giving the cutest look. Dai gave another smirk before he took Ken's hands away from his neck and held them down at his sides.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" Ken stumbled looking at his hands frantically.  
  
"You'll see." Dai said pulling Ken in for a heated kiss who instantly went limp.  
  
"That's what I was thinking, now what where you thinking?" Dai said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Exactly what you where thinking." Ken said giving an I intelligent look.  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"No you weren't!"  
  
"Yes I was!"  
  
Ding dong the door bell rang.  
  
"Ding dong!"  
  
"o.O?"  
  
"Wait.....that was the door bell." Dai said laughing nervously.  
  
"Ken are we still having the meeting at your place?" Hikari asked from the door.  
  
"Yea hold on a min!" Ken shouted back.  
  
"See Ken does hold true to his word." Hikari said sticking her tongue out at T.K.  
  
"Humph." T.K turned away looking at the city behind him.  
  
"Dai give over my shirt now!" Ken said reaching for his shirt. All the digidestined that where out side looked at the door in horror.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Miyako asked to no one in particular. All shook their heads no and waited patiently. After about 30 seconds of hearing crashes, screams, and yelps of pain, Ken opened the door looking completely unharmed.  
  
"Do we want to know?" Kou asked looking inside the house to fins Dai on the big chair with a large bump on his head.  
  
"Don't ask just accept." Ken said letting everyone into the house.  
Me~ Bwahahahahaha! Another cliff to leave you people hanging!!!!  
  
Tai~ Once again we are not in the chap. T-T  
  
Me~ I have a plan working here! You and Yama are the main couple and Dai and Ken and Kou and Jou are the sub couples.  
  
Yama~ I see what you are getting at.  
  
Tai~ Good cause I don't.  
  
Me~ Ummmmmm......yea. Well to please all the shonen-ai people out there I add in fave couples. Which gets them to read my fic too!  
  
Yama~ Then you should have put that in the summary. -_-;  
  
Me~ Oh yea. ^_^;  
  
Tai~ What are we going to do with you Me?  
  
Me~ Let me finish this and my other stories!  
  
Yama~ Well please R&R 


	7. Another meeting Part 2

Disclaimer~ Nope they aren't handing over the copyrights over that easily so I don't own Digimon yet. Yet being the key term here, eventually I will own the whole world bwahahahahahaha! (cough cough) 'Scuse me  
  
Me~ Yes people like this story! Who ho happy me! ^_^  
  
Tai~ Yes it is a good thing that they like this story.  
  
Me~ Ok I am going to answer a few questions people have asked me.  
  
Tai~ And that would be?  
  
Me~ There is a story behind the chocolate chip muffins. Ok well one time at lunch one of my friend got a chocolate chip muffin cause I think the café ran out of chocolate chip cookies. Evil people but that is beside the point. Well when she was eating it, it attacked her. It was so funny and I think she is going to kill me if she finds out about me using the situation in the fic but where would the fun be without a little risk? So that is our joke now. Every time we see a chocolate chip muffin we always think about it attacking her.  
  
Yama~ You have some odd and deranged friends.  
  
Me~ What do you expect? They hang out with me.  
  
Yama~ True.  
  
Tai~ Ok what is the other question?  
  
Me~ Malyesin here is the answer to your question. I am going to dedicate a chap or 2 or 3 or more to Jou and Kou. I try and give each couple their own chap cause I hate it when people say a couple is in their fic and it is just a hint or a sentence. So to make all people happy I try and give them their own chap and then intermingle with the rest.  
  
Tai~ But Yama-chan and I are the main couple!  
  
Me~ That's because you two haven't confessed your love yet.  
  
Tai~ Ok I don't want to be the main couple. I want to be a couple already.  
  
Me~ But the main couple gets more fluff scenes through out the story.  
  
Yama~ We are staying the main couple Tai!  
  
Tai~ What ever you say hon.  
  
Me~ Well onto the fic!  
  
Tai~ Please think of something new!  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 7~ Another meeting. (Part 2)  
  
"Please take a seat." Ken said offering the couch and various chair surrounding the table.  
  
"Are you going to help or just sit there?" T.K asked Dai in a very cold manner.  
  
"What the hell part of I quite didn't you understand blondie?" Dai shot back.  
  
"What about you Ken?" Iori asked.  
  
"I am not coming back till Dai does." Ken answered climbing into Dai's lap.  
  
" Suit yourself." T.K shot to both of them laying a map of the fortress on the coffee table. The older digidestined where in Ken's kitchen brewing up their own plan.  
  
"How in the world are we going to get them back together again?" Sora asked all of them.  
  
"It is going to be hard cause their personalities contradict almost all the time." Kou said chewing on a pen cap.  
  
"That is not going to help our cause." Mimi sighed.  
  
"We can always try to see if they get back together on their own." Jou put in.  
  
"That may be the best we could hope for." Sora also sighed.  
  
"How's that?" Kou asked.  
  
"They may not like us butting into their business, so us trying to help may make it worse." Sora explained.  
  
"She's right." Mimi said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Well if that doesn't work we should have some plan to try and get them back." Kou muffled.  
  
"But what could be our plan?" Sora asked.  
  
"Peer mediating." Mimi suggested.  
  
"That could work. Have us be there to make sure nothing gets out of hand and it could give us some more in site." Jou said thoughtfully.  
  
"So it is settled. Try and have time heal it and if that doesn't work we step in." Mimi almost squealed.  
  
"Yes Mimi." Sora said covering her ears.  
  
"Yay!" She lightly yelled almost jumping up and down.  
  
"I think she is a bit to excited about this." Kou sweat dropped. The two love birds where having a conversation about Yamato.  
  
"I am really worried about Yamato." Dai said burying his face in Ken's hair.  
  
"I know what you mean. I don't know if she is trying to get to him though his dreams or if he is just having regular nightmares." Ken whispered.  
  
"They can't be regular nightmares. No nightmare leaves you waking up panting hard and with that look of fear every time." Dai said brushing his hands thought Ken's hair.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" Ken asked looking up at him.  
  
"If they have been happening for weeks and the main thing happens then it can't be a regular nightmare. They go away after the first few days and with those you never have the same thing happen twice." Dai explained.  
  
"You really are smarter then you look." Ken giggled resting his head in the crook of Dai's neck.  
  
"Not as smart as you." Dai whispered placing a small kiss on ken's cheek.  
  
"That reminds me. Kari where is your brother and Yamato?" Ken asked.  
  
"Tai is sleeping right now and Yamato is at home." Hikari explained.  
  
"Why in the world is Tai sleeping? Didn't he get a good enough sleep last night?" Sora asked.  
  
"Remember he ran after Yamato last night so he may be tired and Yamato is probably home thinking or getting rest." Kou explained.  
  
"How did that go?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Don't know. Tai was still asleep when I left and you all know Yamato doesn't say anything about emotional stuff." Hikari said point blank.  
  
"I just hope they are ok." Dai yawned.  
  
"And why would you care so much." T.K snapped.  
  
"Tai is my friend and so is Yamato." Dai explained resting his head on top of Ken's.  
  
"Please don't start you two." Miyako sighed.  
  
"And don't start anything with Dai T.K." Hikari reprimanded. T.K quickly looked away with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"So is that the plan?" Iori asked everyone.  
  
"Yea." Miyako yawned stretching.  
  
"We are going to go now. Thanks for letting us use your house." Sora said bowing before leaving with the rest.  
  
"Now that they are gone what are we going to do?" Dai asked stressing we.  
  
"Don't know." Ken said looking at Dai.  
  
"I have an idea." Dai said flipping Ken over him and pinning him to the chair.  
Me~ Another cliff. Ok not really but along those lines.  
  
Tai~ When are we going to be back in this story!  
  
Me~ Next chap. And it is filled with nothing but fluff.  
  
Yama~ Yay!  
  
Tai~ That's good. You have my approval.  
  
Me~ o.O? I need your approval on chaps?  
  
Tai~ Yes to see if they are good enough to be put in this story.  
  
Me~ -_-; I think not.  
  
Tai~ It was worth a shot.  
  
Yama~ Please R&R.  
  
All~ Byes! 


	8. Pain from a Realm of Dreams

Disclaimer~ The world is not giving up its rights so easily. Owning the world is going to take a lot longer then I though. Damn.  
  
Me~ Chap 8 and this is a long and angsty, but it leads up to the fluffy chap that is coming up next. Sorry for the confusion in the last chap. I didn't realize it the angsty part was going to be this long. Now I only have 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..more then one chap to go and this will be finished!  
  
Tai~ You mean you probably have more then 10.  
  
Me~ Same diff.  
  
Yama~ Not really. -_-;  
  
Me~ No more about that. Onto the fic!  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 8~ Pain from a Realm of Dreams  
  
"Hey Kari is Tai awake yet?" Yamato asked over the phone.  
  
"No why?" She answered back.  
  
"He is supposed to sleep over tonight." Yamato explained.  
  
"That's right! Do you want me to wake him up?" She asked.  
  
"No, I want him to sleep. But when he wakes up will you tell him I called?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
"Bye." Yamato hung up the phone and slumped over onto the couch.  
  
"I hope he is ok. I can't believe he stayed up all night to protect me. I wonder if I should tell him that I love him. Kari is right; he shouldn't hate me for that. I have a right to fall in love with whom I want, but it isn't mandatory for him to like me back. Then again that dream got me thinking about how much I really know him. Telling him could cause some emotional problems later and that would hurt even more then him hating me for the rest of his life. But then again that was a dream. Maybe I should." Yamato thought drifting into a light sleep.  
  
"Welcome back." A thick and evil voice rang through out his dreaming chamber.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Yamato demanded.  
  
"Now where would all the fun go if I told you that?" The voice asked. Yamato listened carefully to see if was a guy or a girl. It was one where it sounded to high to be a guy but a bit to low for a girl, somewhere in the middle. It sounded like it was coming in over the phone. Distorted but familiar.  
  
"I would find it very fun if you told." He shouted to the darkness.  
  
"Who said it had to be fun for you?" They asked.  
  
"This is my dream and I have rules protecting me. So I said so!" He shouted back sounding brave.  
  
"What fool gave you those diluted ideas? I can enter your dreams and take over from the inside out." It cackled.  
  
"It can't be true." Yamato whispered in disbelief.  
  
"It can be darling." The voice echoed off the walls having the darkness rise to consume its victim.  
  
"Why would he lie to me?" Yamato asked himself as the darkness crept up his legs.  
  
"He is resisting. This is not going to turn out good." The voice thought.  
  
"How could he lie to me?" Yamato babbled on tears streaming down his eyes.  
  
"Yes how could he lie to you? You will be consumed by the dark and stay there for all eternity." It laughed high and cruelly.  
  
"I refuse to accept it." Yamato said his fingers brushing up against a cool polished wooden handle of some sort.  
  
"Accept it, he hates you and wanted you to die faster in the darkness of your dreams where no one is there to help you." It laughed again with the dark substance rising with every pitch.  
  
"I will die but not by you." Yamato stated pulling out the wooden thing to reveal a dagger.  
  
"And how will that little blade help you?" It yelled.  
  
"More then you can imagine." Yamato said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"He is going to escape! I need to stop him!" The voice thought frantically trying to get the pool of dark to trap him faster.  
  
"I don't think so." Yamato said to the substance that was slowly eating at him. He placed the dagger to his throat and plunged it in. He could hear the voice screamed in annoyance as he fell back. Yamato woke up with a jolt so strong that it made him go flying off the couch.  
  
"It was so real!" Yamato exclaimed holing his throat gasping for air. He was distracted from his thoughts on the dream by the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Hello." Yamato answered trying to sound normal.  
  
"Hey Yama. Kari said you called." Tai answered back cheerfully.  
  
"Yes I did. I wanted to know if we are still on for tonight." Yamato said his face heating up.  
  
"You ok?" Tai asked concern all over his voice.  
  
"Yea just got up from a nap." Yamato said mentally cursing himself for letting his voice slip.  
  
"Kay what time should I be over?" Tai asked still not thoroughly convinced.  
  
"How about in a hour. I still need to wash up and figure out what we are going to do for dinner." Yamato said calming his voice.  
  
"Ok see you in a hour." Tai said hanging up the phone. Yamato placed the phone back in its cradle and dashed to the bathroom.  
  
"How could it have been so real? I can still feel the pain from when I plunged the dagger into my throat." He thought raising his face to the mirror. To his happiness there was no scar or any hint that he stabbed himself in the neck.  
  
"How can I still be haunted? I want to know!" Yamato yelled slamming his fist on the bathroom counter. He would have continued but a coughing fit came up.  
  
"Am I coughing up...blood?" Yamato thought as he stared at the thick crimson liquid that was slowly going down the sink drain. He tentatively put his finger to his lips where some more still lingered and the taste intoxicated his mouth. He finally broke down and cried on the floor clinging onto the handles of the cabinets. It was about thirty minutes before he calmed down into little sniffles.  
  
"I need to get ready. Tai is going to be here soon and I haven't even gotten cleaned up." Yamato sniffed pulling himself off of the ground. He took his shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed into new clothes. The last thing he wanted was Tai to smell the blood in his breath. That could lead to conversations that he really didn't want to talk about. As he was walking into the living room drying his hair he saw Tai sitting on the couch.  
  
"When did you get here?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Just a few min ago. I heard the shower running so I let myself in." Tai smiled.  
  
"Sorry I was distracted." Yamato said hiding his blush.  
  
"What where you thinking about?" Tai asked looking straight into Yamato's eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Yamato said turning away.  
  
"It wasn't nothing." Tai said in his serious voice.  
  
"Yes it was Tai." Yamato said in shock as Tai got up and walked up to him.  
  
"If it was nothing then why have you been crying?" He asked with a hurt look. So many flashes where going through poor Yamato's mind right now. The looks Tai gave him when he was happy, sad, scared, caring, and the last one it fell on was the look Tai gave him in his hellish dreams.  
  
"Tai!" Yamato shouted breaking down as he fell into Tai's arms.  
  
"Shhhhh, its ok." Tai whispered into his ear stroking his hair.  
  
"It is so painful." Yamato cried.  
  
"It's the dreams isn't it?' Tai asked. All he got was a nod from Yamato.  
  
"Tell me about it." Tai said leading Yamato over to the couch. Yamato told him about the voices and the dark smoke that kept swallowing him up, but past that nothing else.  
  
"I know you aren't telling me the whole story but you may have your own reasons for that." Tai said rubbing Yamato's back.  
  
"I wish I could but you may find out to much and the feelings I have for you." Yamato thought as he sobbed into Tai's chest.  
  
"I know what will make you feel better." Tai said pushing Yamato off his chest and staring his straight in the eyes.  
  
"What?" Yamato asked whipping his eyes.  
  
"Why don't I cook?" Tai said smiling like an idiot. Yamato fell over with a look of anything-but-that.  
  
"Are you saying that my cooking is bad?" Tai asked trying to sound hurt.  
  
"No I am saying that the lest time you tried to cook in my kitchen you almost burned the house down." Yamato sweat dropped.  
  
"The lets order take out." Tai said giving a cute smile.  
  
"Ok. Dad gave me a twenty." Yamato sighed getting out the phone book. After dinner and about 5 hours of watching movies both where getting really tired.  
  
"You ready for bed?" Yamato yawned.  
  
"You sound more ready for it then I do." Tai teased.  
  
"I didn't sleep for almost the whole day." Yamato yawned again curling up on the couch.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny." Tai laughed.  
  
"Good night Tai."  
  
"Good night Yama."  
Me~ Ha this is a real cliff!  
  
Yama~ I killed myself! That is not kewl!!!  
  
Tai~ You made him cry too!  
  
Me~ Jeez you people are even more emotional then I am. -_-;  
  
Yama~ The next dream better be the opposite of what my last dream was.  
  
Me~ Ok it will. ^_^  
  
Yama~ It will?  
  
Tai~ I better be very fluffy and dealing with Yama and I.  
  
Me~ Ok it will. ^_^  
  
Tai~ What is she on?  
  
Yama~ I don't know but lets end the fic.  
  
Tai~ R&R please and hopefully next chap the author will be feeling more like herself.  
  
Me~ ^_^  
  
Yama~ Byes 


	9. Visits Again

Disclaimer~ Ok Ebay is being evil and not showing that the rights for Digimon are for sale. So I still yet again don't own Digimon. One day I will then I will rule the world! Bwahahahahaha*cough cough* damn cough.  
  
Me~ Ok here is the fluffy chap I was talking about.  
  
Tai~ She is sorry that she hasn't updated in a bit but there are annoying things that are called school projects.  
  
Me~ Plus I have had way to many tests and quizzes going on. I wish the teachers would spread them out and not assign them at the end of the year.  
  
Yama~ Nothing we can do about it now lets get going I want to have a good dream this time.  
  
Me~ Onto the fic!  
  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 9~ Visits Again  
  
Yamato tossed and turned in his sleeping bag on the floor. Tai was sleeping like a baby above him on the bed.  
  
"I don't want to go back to sleep in fear that those dreams will come back. But if I don't go to sleep then I will just wear myself out." Yamato thought in his mind as he stared into the darkness. Eventually his physical condition won over the thoughts in his head and he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"I just had to fall asleep didn't I." Yamato said as he curled up in a corner.  
  
"What's wrong?" A voice asked above him.  
  
"Leave me alone! Don't you haunt me enough already." Yamato cried curling himself up even tighter.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." The voice said again putting its hand on his shoulder. Yamato looked up to see Tai's form looming above him.  
  
"I don't want to see you either." Yamato growled placing his head back in its resting spot.  
  
"I don't understand? What did I do to hurt you so much?" Tai asked pulling Yamato up so he would look at him straight in the eye.  
  
"You lied to me. You said that there where barriers placed so outside things couldn't hurt me!" Yamato shouted.  
  
"There are but what is hurting you so much?" Tai asked gathering Yamato in his arms.  
  
"This voice keeps coming and all this dark cloud stuff keeps trying to kill me. I don't get why." Yamato for the third time broke down and for the second time explained his dreams.  
  
"I know that there is more that you are keeping from me." Tai said pressing the subject.  
  
"I told you everything." Yamato lied.  
  
"Then your eyes deceive you. I can see that there is something else that you are keeping that is very important." Tai said inching his face closer.  
  
"In the last dream I did something dramatic." Yamato started to confess.  
  
"Like what?" Tai asked in a soothing voice.  
  
"I knew I was going to die again or at least every time I have that dream I feel like I am dieing." Yamato said taking in a deep breath.  
  
"So what did you do?" Tai asked masking as much worry in his voice as possible.  
  
"I killed myself." Yamato finally admitted.  
  
"It may not have been the best move but it wasn't the worst either." Tai sighed in a bit of relief.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yamato asked confused.  
  
"Well he, she or whatever it is won't be able to locate you for a week or two because you broke the connection."  
  
"And what was the better thing that I could have done?"  
  
"I don't know what that would be. There are many things that differ in dreams. One is the best thing to do when a nightmare comes. People have many different ways of dealing with them." Tai explained placing his head in the crook of Yamato's neck.  
  
"I have a question." Yamato sighed happily.  
  
"What?" Tai asked breathing in Yamato's scent.  
  
"How well do you think I know you?"  
  
"You know me inside and out. You know me enough to trust me with your secrets and enough to tell me that you love me." Tai sighed burying his face even farther in Yamato's neck.  
  
"I don't know if I could ever confess that outside my dreams." Yamato said depression sinking into his eyes and voice.  
  
"Why not?" Tai asked hoping to bring his spirits up.  
  
"I don't know what the information would do to Tai." Yamato sighed.  
  
"It may make him happy or sad. It depends on what he does with it. You are the carrier of the information. He is one who has to interpret it." Tai riddled.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him." Yamato said on the verge of tears. Tai lifted his head and placed a light kiss in Yamato's lips.  
  
"No person ever wants to hurt the one they love. Yet there is always a risk when you tell someone that you love them. You never know what their response is going to be." Tai said as he trailed kisses across Yamato's jaw line.  
  
"I don't want to get one that will break my heart. I have gotten to many of those and I don't want to add another one to my list." Yamato stuttered.  
  
"Then I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that this is eating you up inside and I don't want that to happen to you. I love you to much." Tai said slowly tracing his tongue up Yamato's ear.  
  
"Then why can't you tell me?" Yamato asked shivering against Tai's touch.  
  
"That is something that I cannot tell." Tai riddled again.  
  
"I respect that." Yamato said lifting his head up. Tai gave a smile before he wriggled out from under Yamato to sliding into his lap.  
  
"Am I to heavy?" Yamato asked the brunet that was now currently in his lap.  
  
"I have a better reason then that." Tai said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"What would that be?" Yamato asked leaning back a bit.  
  
"You'll see." Tai whispered capturing Yamato in a sweet and delicate kiss. Yamato gave a slight gasp as Tai pressed all his weight against his sending them both crashing to the ground. Tai muffled a victory phrase as he felt Yamato shiver under him as he slowly ran him finger up and down the others side. Yamato snaked his arms around Tai's neck heating up the kiss. They broke away gasping for air.  
  
"Could have warned me a bit." Yamato teased.  
  
"Then where would the fun be?" Tai asked laying his head on Yamato's chest.  
  
"There is the same amount of fun just in a different way." Yamato finally riddled.  
  
"Now you are sounding like me." Tai teased.  
  
"You wish." Yamato said placing a kiss on his loves forehead. Yamato sighed and closed his eyes letting the darkness of his dream world envelope him again.  
  
"Oy Yama wake up." Tai said shaking Yamato's sleeping bag.  
  
"I'm up." Yamato yawned emerging from his sleeping state.  
  
"I thought you would never wake up." Tai said with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"What time is it?" Yamato asked looking for a clock.  
  
"10."  
  
"To early." Yamato complained plunging back into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Well you need to wake up anyways." Tai said taking the end of the sleeping bag and started to drag in out into the hallway.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Yamato yelled trying not to laugh.  
  
"If you won't get up on your own then I am going to make you." Tai said justifying himself.  
  
"Still not a good reason but I will get up anyways." Yamato said finally coming out of his warm place.  
  
"Now you have finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Tai teased dodging a pillow Yamato threw at him.  
  
"You caught me on a good morning." Yamato said grabbing another pillow.  
  
"I don't call this good!" Tai yelled running away from the really tired and not up Yamato.  
  
Me~ Ok good place to end it.  
  
Tai~ Not fluffy enough.  
  
Yama~ I thought it was.  
  
Me~ I am tired and have a lot of things in my mind.  
  
Yama~ In? You mean on.  
  
Me~ No cause it is in my mind. If it were on then I would never remember it.  
  
Tai~ Don't argue with her hon.  
  
Me~ Awwww new pet name!  
  
Tai~ Is not!  
  
Me~ Is too!  
  
Yama~ (blushing)  
  
Me~ See you got him blushing!  
  
Tai~ He looks cute when he blushes.  
  
Yama~ (blushing harder)  
  
Me~ Oh well please R&R and see you next chap.  
  
All~ byes! 


	10. Verifications

Disclaimer~ Ok tried E-bay this time. They didn't have it either, so my next stop...I don't know! But oh well I still do not own Digimon, yet I will and then the world!  
  
Me~ Chap 10! People like me!  
  
Yama~ And she would like to thank all the people who review for this story. (Gives reviewers fave digimon plushy)  
  
Reviewers~ Yay!  
  
Me~ Well here is chap 10. I don't know how this is going to come out. Right now I am on a slight writers block, so I hope you like and onto the fic!  
  
Tai~ Please get a new catch phrase.  
  
Me~ Didn't we already go through this? -_-;  
  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 10~ Verifications  
  
"I will find him again. Damn him and that dagger of his. I was so close to finally taking over, but no he had to find the nice shiny blade as a much simpler way out." A female voice hissed and shrilled in the darkness.  
  
"Maybe it would be more productive if you physically took him over?" A male voice said.  
  
"That would mean I would have to give away my hiding position and that could be fatal. The last thing I need is those annoying digidestined finding my hiding place." The female voice hissed again.  
  
"What ever you say mistress but I still think that it would be much more productive and less energy consuming if you just possess him physically." The other voice sighed vanishing.  
  
"What a fool. He doesn't know my true plan." The female voice laughed summoning a crystal ball. Lets see what the other unsuspecting people of our story are doing.  
  
"Ring Ring." The phone called.  
  
"I'll get it." Yamato yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Yamato speaking."  
  
"Hey Yamato its Mimi."  
  
"Hey Mimi what's going on?" Yamato asked as Tai entered the room.  
  
"We are going to need your help. Seems your brother and Dai had another fight and this time Dai quit and is not coming back." Mimi told him.  
  
"What's going on?" Tai asked.  
  
"Mimi is on the phone. Why don't you get the other phone?" Yamato said covering up the receiver.  
  
"Roger will do." Tai said saluting Yamato before going off to get the phone.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Yamato sweat dropped.  
  
"Ah so Tai is over." Mimi said in an evil tone.  
  
"Don't you dare start with me this morning Mimi. He is getting on the other phone so don't say a word to Tai." Yamato threatened.  
  
"Tell me what Yama?" Tai asked.  
  
"You brought this one on yourself." Mimi said rather of factly.  
  
"Nothing at all." Yamato said panic stricken.  
  
"But you said..." Tai started but was cut off.  
  
"You are hearing things again Tai." Yamato covered up.  
  
"Am not! I told you that the hallucinations stopped two weeks ago!" Tai yelled back.  
  
"Well then they came back for a quick visit." Yamato said point blank.  
  
"Can we please get back onto the subject?" Mimi sighed over the phone.  
  
"Can I please know what the subject is?" Tai asked.  
  
"T.K and Dai had another fight and this time Dai quit for good." Yamato explained.  
  
"And here we thought fighting would make them friends like us." Tai sighed. If he where there Tai would have seen the disappointment that crossed Yamato's face.  
  
"So he still only thinks of me as a friend." He thought gloomily.  
  
"Yamato you better be listening to me!" Mimi yelled over the line.  
  
"Sorry Meems I spaced out" Yamato apologized.  
  
"Well we all figured at the last meeting which you two missed that we are going to try and let time heal this. If not we are going to go into peer mediating." Mimi explained.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't there. I was sleeping for the day." Tai apologized.  
  
"Hey no prob. Nothing really happened at the last meeting accept for the fact that the others came up with a plan that sounded a lot like Dai's original one but no one will admit to that but your sister." Mimi explained.  
  
"That sounds like her." Tai said proudly.  
  
"I just hope that those two can work this out. Though I am going to get on T.K's case when he comes over. I told him to sick up for himself and to voice his idea's but not be a total bitch when doing it." Yamato sighed rubbing his temple with his free hand.  
  
"Well thanks for the help and the next meeting is in 2 days at Kou's place."  
  
"Thanks for the info see you then." Yamato said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Yeps see you then." Tai said also hanging up the phone. Yamato collapsed on the couch and started to rub both temples.  
  
"You ok Yama?" Tai asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Not really. T.K is going to get pissed at me if I yell at him because of this, but if I don't yell at him then he may not learn that yelling at people and making them quite is not the way to get things done." Yamato sighed. Tai smiled and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"Don't worry you'll think of something." He whispered in Yamato's ear. Yamato went bright red and his heart sped up so much that he thought Tai would be able to hear it.  
  
"Thanks Tai." Yamato whispered back giving into the embrace.  
  
"I'm here!" T.K shouted opening the door.  
  
"We have some talking to do." Yamato said leaning on the doorframe going into the living room.  
  
"Please don't lecture me about what happened between Dai and I ok. I have gotten enough from everyone else." T.K sighed trying to wave him off.  
  
"Well get ready for another one from your brother. I told you to stick up for yourself and not to get walked over. But I never said anything about being a bitch about it." Yamato started to reprimand.  
  
"Look here didn't I tell you not to lecture me Yama." T.K almost growled.  
  
"And what do you think you are going to do about it? Oh what am I going to do? Quite and not come back?" Yamato mocked.  
  
"Fuck off Yama." T.K finally growled slamming his door shut.  
  
"That went well." Yamato sighed going back to the ritual rubbing of the temples.  
  
"He probably didn't want to get lectured by his big brother, but he needs to understand that they have to work as a team or they are not going to save the Digital World." Tai said coming up and putting his arms around Yamato's shoulders.  
  
"Well then he should stop trying to be a control freak and let some one else lead." Yamato sighed going back to the couch and sitting down.  
  
"I think he wanted to become leader when the new group started because he was in the first group." Tai said trying to comfort Yamato.  
  
"So was Hikari but she isn't being so high and mighty. I have been noticing that recently with him. He is always trying to make things go his way and when they don't he makes everyone else miserable." Yamato said leaning back.  
  
"You want me to talk to him?" Tai offered thinking he could help cause he was the old leader.  
  
"That may just make him even madder." Yamato said covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Tai asked knowing something was wrong.  
  
"All I need is the stress of this to add. First I have the fact that I am not sleeping enough cause of those dreams, I have a major gig coming up in a week and now my brother is mad at me cause I told him the truth." Yamato confessed.  
  
"I am going to talk to him. He does need to know that he is being a bitch lately and if he doesn't listen to you then he may listen to me." Tai said getting up.  
  
"Just please don't try to make him mad at you too. The last thing I need to add to my stress plate is that." Yamato groaned.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I am going to talk some sense into him." Tai said before he walked to the bedroom door.  
  
"Go away." Tai could hear T.K muffle through the door.  
  
"No can do. I am here to talk some sense into you." Tai entered the room.  
  
"Yama sent you didn't he?" T.K said giving Tai a glare as he walked into the room.  
  
"No I sent myself in here to tell you to stop being a bitch and come to your senses." Tai said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"He did send you in here." T.K growled.  
  
"Growl at me again and I will make sure that you are watch by every digimon in the Digital World." Tai threatened.  
  
"I could care less. All of them are after us." T.K growled again.  
  
"Jezze you have a real attitude problem. No wonder why Dai quit. I would quit to if you treated me like this." Tai mocked.  
  
"Don't mock me." T.K glared venom dripping in his voice.  
  
"Then don't growl at me and lose that tone or this may be the last time you stay here." Tai glared right back.  
  
"You can't kick me out of my own house." T.K snapped.  
  
"Want to make a bet? You cause Yama enough stress that he needs to go into therapy then I would kick you out of a cardboard box in the middle of a abandoned alleyway." Tai threatened.  
  
"That is Yama's problem that he has so much stress not mine." T.K said sticking his nose up in the air.  
  
"Man I wouldn't want you for a brother." Tai said leaving.  
  
"How did it go?" Yamato asked worried.  
  
"Sell him on the black market and you may get something." Tai said annoyed.  
  
"He won't budge?"  
  
"Nope now he is even more bitchy then ever." Tai sighed.  
  
"Please don't let this stress you out Tai. I can deal with this problem." Yamato said worried.  
  
"Then I won't let it, but if he causes you enough stress when I can see it then I am kicking him out and sending him back to his mothers." Tai said.  
  
"I don't know how dad would like that." Yamato laughed.  
  
"I don't think that he would like the fact that his son is being a bitch to everyone and everything." Tai laughed back.  
  
"No he wouldn't but Mom right now had more stress then I do so we are trying to help her out and take T.K off her hands for a few days." Yamato said.  
  
"Sorry to leave you when you need me most but I need to get home. Mom said I had to be home by the latest 3." Tai said gathering his stuff.  
  
"Are you going to need a ride home? Dad should be home soon." Yamato offered.  
  
"No thanks I can manage." Tai said giving Yamato a small peck on the cheek before running out the door.  
  
Me~ Nice place to stop.  
  
Tai~ I got to kiss Yama!  
  
Yama~ You could have kept going I wouldn't have minded.  
  
Me~ Yes I know I am giving T.K a major OOC personality but I need it for my story line! ^_^;  
  
Yama~ Oh well I can yell at him.  
  
Me~ Well please R&R and see you next chap.  
  
All~ Byes 


	11. Brother Help

Disclaimer~ I will eventually own digimon but for right now I don't!  
  
Me~ I am back from the dead!  
  
Tai~ You where dead?  
  
Yama~ Then doesn't that make you undead?  
  
Me~ I cannot be undead cause that would mean I would have to cut off my own head.  
  
Tai~ Why?  
  
Me~ It is an ongoing joke between my D&D group cause every time something undead or creepy comes along my character cuts off their head.  
  
Tai~ Sound painful.  
  
Yama~ Only for the first few moments.  
  
Me~ And sorry for not updating as fast as you would like but right now it is summer here and it is hot and humid plus my house doesn't have ac so I have not been in a mood to type while sticking to everything.  
  
Tai~ Well enough of her excuses and onto the chap!  
  
Me~ Ha you said my line!  
  
Tai~ Oh ghod help me.  
  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 11~ Brother Help  
  
Yamato slid down the back of the door holding his cheek blushing.  
  
"He kissed me! Does that mean he feels the same or was it just because we have been friends for so long?" Yamato pondered having a dreamy look.  
  
"Gay freak." T.K muttered passing by.  
  
"You forgot good looking too." Yamato shot back getting up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want now?" T.K growled sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
"Well I am going to talk to you whether you like it or not." Yamato said pulling up a chair.  
  
"So you did send Tai is there." T.K glared at Yamato.  
  
"No I actually tried to keep him out but he was trying to help me so I eventually let him." Yamato said now glaring back at T.K.  
  
"Didn't do a very good job did you." T.K shot back staring out into space.  
  
"Maybe I should listen to Tai and sell you on the black market. Then maybe I would have enough money to get the new amp I want." Yamato threatened.  
  
"That's illegal." T.K said slightly scared.  
  
"Only if I get convicted and I would have all these fan girls speaking up for me." Yamato said his eyes gleaming knowing that he got T.K cornered.  
  
"Fine I will stop being a bitch." T.K said going back to staring out the window.  
  
"Not good enough I am not taking your word for it you need to show it." Yamato snapped getting T.K attention.  
  
"What am I supposed to do then?" T.K said trying to sound smart.  
  
"Well first apologize to Dai and try to get him back into the group. You are never going to get anywhere if you don't act as a group." Yamato started his lecture.  
  
"He needs to first. I am not the one that made him run out. Everyone else besides Kari was behind me." T.K said trying to get the upper hand in the conversation.  
  
"Then you should still apologize to him. I am not going to make you but you are going to wish in one battle that him and Ken where there." Yamato said making T.K think.  
  
"Ken could have stayed. I didn't force him out."  
  
"Ken wouldn't stay unless Dai would be. He would feel left out and unsure because he doesn't really know you guys and the person he does isn't there. So it is almost like singling him out." Yamato explained.  
  
"Needs more self confidence then."  
  
"That is harder then it sounds."  
  
"How would you know?" T.K asked trying to get Yamato in the hard place now.  
  
"You may not remember this because you where very little but when I was about your age and maybe a bit younger I was very self conscious. I always wondered what people though of me and how I looked and what they thought of my personality. I eventually got so paranoid that I acted like the long wolf. I stayed away from everyone so this way they couldn't form an opinion about me. Being in the group helped me get over that and Tai was the one who really got me out of that paranoia." Yamato explained.  
  
"So what your saying is that if I be nicer then I would help more in the group?" T.K said trying to sound untouched but he was. His own brother that he looked up to so much was paranoid when he was little about what people though about him. That little speech lightened him but he was still to egotistical to show it.  
  
"I though you already knew that from the other group." Yamato mocked.  
  
"Well thank you for the nice lecture but I am going to go out." T.K said getting up and left slamming the front door. Yamato collapsed on the kitchen table with tears pouring out of his eyes.  
  
"Why did I do that?"  
  
Me~ Don't hurt me please I know what I am doing!  
  
Yama~ No you don't.  
  
Tai~ Why are you doing this to my love!  
  
Me~ I need this for the later parts in my story! If everything resolves now then what do I resolve later.  
  
Yama~ Tai and I get together.  
  
Me~ That is obvious, just read the summary. -_-;  
  
Yama~ I knew that. ^_^;  
  
Me~ And for all you happy people the next chap is nothing but Joushiro! Malyesin you finally get the chap you wanted.  
  
Tai~ We aren't I the next chap?  
  
Me~ Nope but all will be explained later.  
  
Yama~ Oh well please R&R.  
  
All~ Byes! 


	12. First Couple so Far

Disclaimer~ Ok people haven't we gone through this? I do not own Digimon so keep your lawyers away from me!  
  
Me~ And the must anticipated chapter of Joushiro! I have no idea how long this is going to be so please don't yell at me if it isn't long. I am going to try though.  
  
Tai~ Another chap that we aren't in! I am starting to think this is a conspiracy!  
  
Yama~ Anything with you is a conspiracy hon.  
  
Tai~ I see how it is.  
  
Me~ Shut up and onto the fic!  
  
Dreams of Pain  
  
Chap 12~ First Couple so Far  
  
It was the night before the next meeting and Jou was sleeping over Kou's house.  
  
"Why did I agree to this? Because I want to see him and almost anything he asks I would do." Jou though as he stared at the front door of Kou's apartment. Just before he was going to knock the door swung open reviling a smiling Kou.  
  
"You can come in you know." Kou said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes it is starting to get cold out here." Jou said walking into the hallway blushing. He took off his shoes and put on the guest slippers before walking over to the couch to put his stuff down. Kou was already there typing away at his computer.  
  
"What 'cha doing?" Jou asked looking over Kou's shoulder.  
  
"Trying to find out who the person that is haunting Yamato's dreams is. I have pin pointed it to the digital world but I have never heard of a digimon that could go into peoples dreams." Kou said typing in a few more things before saving and closing the file.  
  
"You can keep working if you want." Jou said thinking he was the cause for this.  
  
"Nope I have other plans for tonight." Kou said shutting down his computer and running to his room to put it away. Jou blushed wondering what the little red head was up to.  
  
"Well I can already rule out that it is not with a computer, but then what could it be? I know he doesn't like me so a romantic dinner is out of the question. Maybe a movie, but what did he get that I haven't seen? His parents aren't movie people and Kou spends most of his time on the computer." Jou thought standing in the middle of the living room staring blankly at a wall. Meantime Kou was getting all this plans set for the evening.  
  
"Ok I got the dinner set up in the kitchen and that should be ready in a few minutes and I finally got my parents to get another movie. I was getting sick and tired of watching all the drama movies or the chick flicks that they keep getting." Kou thought running around his room trying to find something nice to wear.  
  
"And the only thing that is not going to plan is my outfit. Grr I should have listened to Mimi and picked it out before, yet where is the fun in that. But I am going to make Jou mine tonight." Kou thought with an evil grin on his face as he trashed his room now thankful that he picked they would sleep in the guest room.  
  
"You ok Jou?" Kou asked as he emerged back into this living room.  
  
"Yea I'm fine..." Jou started but was cut off as he stared at Kou blushing. He was now wearing a form fitting black sleeveless shirt and somewhat form fitting black cotton pants. Just as Kou was about to say something the buzzer in the kitchen went off.  
  
"I'll get that." Kou said running into the kitchen.  
  
"You cooked!" Jou said surprised.  
  
"Yea mom said I had to cause she didn't want to give us money to order out. From what she says I am a good cook but I don't know about that." Kou yelled back from the kitchen. Jou walked in and started to wonder what had gotten into his friend. First he was dressed in all black making him look completely hot and now he was cooking for him. Jou almost fell over when he was the dinner Kou had made. It looked and smelled like he marinated chicken breasts in Italian dressing and grilled them. There were sautéed mushrooms in a lemon sauce and then the traditional rice.  
  
"You made all of this for us?" Jou asked still shocked.  
  
"Yea mom said if I made something nice she would do the dishes." Kou smiled bringing out 2 plates and putting them on the table.  
  
"You still didn't have to do all of this. I could have brought something over." Jou said blushing brightly.  
  
"Where would the fun be in that? Now try some before you start complementing me." Kou said putting a plate down in front of both chairs. Jou sat down and took a bite of the chicken.  
  
"You really are a good cook. Better then Yamato." Jou complimented smiling.  
  
"Don't tell him that or we would have hell." Kou said sitting down and starting to eat the dinner. The dinner was pleasant with a light conversation with both blushing yet neither noticing. After dinner Kou got the plates and out them in the sink for this mother to wash and then went back into the living room.  
  
"What are you up to?" Jou asked from the doorway.  
  
"I finally got my parents to get the extended version of the Two Towers." Kou smiled brilliantly taking out the DVD. (A/N: No fair! I gave them the DVD before it came out here! And I don't own Lord of the Rings either)  
  
"I thought we where going to be watching a movie." Jou said lying down on the couch as Kou set up the movie.  
  
"Bet you didn't know which one though." Kou teased as he lay down next to Jou on the couch and pressed play on the remote. Jou's face went bright red and his heart sped up as he felt Kou lean into him as they watched the beginning of the movie.  
  
"I hope I can last the movie like this." Jou thought as he fought to keep control of his emotions. During one of the Aragorn and Arwen scenes Jou lost a little control and wrapped his arms around Kou's waist and laid his head on top the others. Suddenly realizing what he was doing he was going to pull away but Kou put his hands around Jou's keeping them around his waist. Completely confused and blushing crimson he decided not move and continued to watch the movie. Kou was pointing out where a blue screen was used and what kind of software programs where used to get the special effects. Jou nodded in agreement and put in his own little comments about how if the injury happened back then there would be no cure and would die from bleeding to death. Also how unsanitary the cave was and how surprised he was that the people weren't dead already from the conditions. Once the movie ended Jou let out a small yawn and pulled one of his hands free from Kou's grasp to rub his eyes.  
  
"How can you be tired already? It is only midnight." Kou teased.  
  
"Sorry that I don't stay up till all hours of the night on my computer. I need to make sure I get enough sleep so I am awake for med school." Jou countered back.  
  
"Hey Jou can you get the remote for me? Your arms can reach longer then mine." Kou said putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
"You're closer." Jou said trying to avoid the face.  
  
"Please?" Kou said quivering his bottom lip.  
  
"He better be thankful that I love him so much. Either that or I would have made him get the remote." Jou thought as he leaned over Kou trying to reach the remote. Being the evil author that I am it was just out of his reach.  
  
"I almost have it." Jou said reaching over a bit more just about getting it.  
  
"Ok here we go." Kou thought as he pretended to sneeze. The vibration of the sneeze caused Jou to lose his balance and fall on top of Kou. Both froze and their bodies tensed.  
  
"Ghod what am I to do now? He is going to figure out my feelings for him then he is going to kick me out." Jou thought frantically as he blushed again breathing heavy.  
  
"Ok I can do this. I can do this. I didn't realize how hard this is going to be now." Kou thought as he also blushed and his body started to tremble a bit. Jou lifted his head off the couch and looks Kou straight in the eyes. Neither one knew how long they stared at each other both to wrapped up in the situation at hand.  
  
"What am I going to do? I can't move and Kou isn't exactly pushing me off of him either. Is he blushing?"  
  
"Ghod this is taking forever. At this rate he is never going to kiss me. Every other time people that like each other are in this position they kiss in the first few seconds. This seems to be taking a few hours." Kou mentally sighed trying to give Jou subtle hints to kiss him without actually saying it.  
  
"Does he want me to get off of him now? If he does then why isn't he trying to push me off or say get off." Jou thought and thought again on why Kou was not trying to push him off and what he was thinking.  
  
"That's it! I give up! This guy is impossible on getting hints. Guess I have to do this myself." Kou thought as a grin spread across his face.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jou asked fear in his voice, as he blushed more.  
  
"You'll see." Kou said evilly as he wrenched his hands free and brought them to the back of Jou's neck and head. Jou barely got out a gasp before Kou brought Jou's lips smashing against his. Jou's eyes widened as he felt Kou's lips playing over his.  
  
"What is going on? And why is Kou kissing me! Ok sure this is what wanted but I don't know what to do. Oh screw it." Jou thought as he slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss back. Kou gave a small yelp of surprise as Jou's hand started to move up and down his side. Kou responded by pushing Jou's head down deepening the kiss. Finally Kou had to break the kiss as the lack of oxygen to his brain may affect his computer skills.  
  
"Care to explain?" Jou finally asked gaining his breath back.  
  
"You are really not good at getting hint are you love." Kou said leaning up and giving Jou a small kiss.  
  
"Love?" Jou asked giving a totally cute confused face.  
  
"Yes that is the nickname I gave you." Kou smiled.  
  
"But why love?"  
  
"Cause I love you." Jou finally connected all the dots. He may grow up to be a great doctor but he will never be good at guessing games.  
  
"You love me?" Jou finally said.  
  
"No I kissed you just for the fun of it. Of course I love you." Kou said sarcastically. Jou smiled as he laid his head down in the crook of Kou's neck.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
  
"I thought we where going to sleep in the guest room?" Kou asked.  
  
"You planned this out didn't you?!" Jou said once again connecting the dots.  
  
"Yes I did." Kou smiled back.  
  
"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Jou said looking down a bit guilty.  
  
"I wanted to. Besides I thought it would be a bit more fun then just me saying that I love you." Kou smiled again.  
  
"You also set up me getting the remote and that sneeze was fake." Jou said finally getting the big pic.  
  
"Yes and I was hoping that you would get the subtle hint to kiss me but it took to long so I decided to improvise." Kou said giving away part of his plan.  
  
"You know I am not good at that." Jou yawed curling up against Kou.  
  
" I am not carrying you to the guest room." Kou said point blank.  
  
"I know." Jou yawned again closing his eyes.  
  
"Ok you need to get off of me before I can get to the guest room cause I am not having you sleep on top of me on the couch." Kou said trying to push Jou off of him.  
  
"And what is so special about me sleeping on top of you on the bed?" Jou mumbled.  
  
"I won't break me back." Kou said finally squirming out from under the heavy blue haired boy.  
  
"Fine have it your way." Jou mumbled yet again gathering his things before walking to the guest room.  
  
"I knew I would win." Kou said with a big smile on his face before running after Jou.  
  
Me~ Ok was it good or was it bad? This is the first time I have ever written a Joushiro.  
  
Yama~ I say bad cause Tai and I weren't in it and you let Kou have the nickname I was going to give Tai.  
  
Tai~ O_O No you are not going to call me that.  
  
Yama~ Why not love.  
  
Tai~ Stop that.  
  
Yama~ Love.  
  
Me~ Oh gosh a lovers quarrel and they aren't even an official couple in this story.  
  
Yama + Tai~ Shut up!  
  
Me~ (shrinks into corner) Ok please R&R  
  
All~ Byes 


	13. All to Much

Disclaimer~ Ok people if I owned this then would I be writing this. I am never going to own Digimon today. Tomorrow maybe and that day after that but not today.

Me~ Thank you got all the lovely reviews that you guys send me!

Yama~ Are we in this chap?

Me~ Yea you guys are and you go into a slight depression and there is lots of simple fluff! Nothing like kissing or making out but simple moments. 

Yama~ Why me……………wait Tai and I are getting a cute moment!

Tai~ Cause your cute. And we thank all the reviewers for the simple fluff cause Me is so overflowing with joy that people actually liked this stuff that she put the fluff in early!

Yama~ So everyone should thank her and giver her many reviews.

Me~ Yes and onto the fic!

Tai~ Please oh please come up with something new!

Dreams of Pain

Chap 13~ All to Much

It was the day of the meeting at Kou's place.

"You going over Kou's?" Tai's mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yea but I am going to call Yama and see how he is doing." Tai yelled back.

"Is everything alright with him?" His mother called back walking into the hallway.

"He's under a bit of stress cause of the big gig that he has in a week." Tai explained leaving out Yamato's lack of sleep and his bitchy brother.

"Ok tell him that I hope he feels better." His mother smiled before going back into the kitchen. Tai picked up the phone and dialed Yamato's number without thinking much.

"Ishida residence. Yamato speaking." Yamato sniffed on the other line.

"What's wrong Yama?!" Tai said panicked.

"Tai? Everything is alright." Yamato lied sniffing some more.

"Nothing is alright. Your crying." Tai said moving into his room so his parents and sister wouldn't hear him.

"I tried talking to T.K again and I think I made him madder." Yamato chocked holding back more tears.

"Well guess I get to kick him out now. I am going to be over in 5 minutes." Tai said running around his room looking for a pair of clean socks.

"You don't need to Tai. I'm fine really." Yamato said in defense.

"I am coming over Yama. I am not leaving my best friend alone. See you when I get there." Tai said moving back into the hallway.

"Ok bye." Yamato said hanging up the phone. Tai did the same and went to put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked looking out of the kitchen door way.

"Over to Yama's." Tai said getting on his last shoe.

"Then are you going to head over to Kou's?" His mother asked.

"Yea and I should be home before 9 but don't hold me to it." Tai said running out the door.

"Where did Tai go?" Hikari asked coming out from the living room.

"He went over to Yamato's place." Her mother responded going back to make breakfast.

"I hope Yamato's ok." Hikari whispered going back to watching the TV. Just as Tai said he was there in 5 minutes flat.

"You didn't have to run here." Yamato said opening the door.

"I need to keep up with my speed." Tai said with a goofy grin.

"Well you just missed kicking T.K out. He left 10 minutes ago." Yamato joked.

"Most likely to see Kari." Tai said a bit annoyed.

"Everything ok?" Yamato asked looking concerned.

"Kari doesn't like his new attitude so she is always trying to be out with her friends so she doesn't have to deal with him ramble on about how no one understands or appreciates him." Tai explained.

"I have tried to keep him from going over to your place but he doesn't like to listen." Yamato said rubbing his eyes.

"You have been crying more then you have been letting on." Tai moving Yamato's hand away from his face and looking into the others eyes.

"No I haven't." Yamato said looking away.

"Yes you have. Your eyes are all red and puffy." Tai said taking his free hand and cupping Yamato's chin so he would look at him.

"It's nothing to worry about." Yamato said trying to avoid Tai's gaze.

"Please don't hide things from me Yama. I want to help you and I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Tai said bringing Yamato in for a hug.

"It's horrid! T.K is so pissed with me, I don't think I can do the gig which is going to disappoint all those fans and the dreams have gotten worse." Yamato cried clinging to Tai as if that was the only thing that kept him standing.

"Shh Yama. Everything's going to be ok I'm sure of it. Now why don't you tell me everything?" Tai said stroking Yamato's hair trying to calm him down. 

"I don't know where to start?" Yamato whimpered confused out of his mind.

"Well why don't we start by sitting you down on the couch and you can tell me everything since I know there are still some things that you are hiding from me." Tai said moving the hand that was stroking Yamato's hair down to the small of his back and the other to the beck of his knees then picked him up and walked over to the couch.

"Tai I can walk!" Yamato said surprised blushing madly. 

"I know you can but you need all the energy that you have to tell me everything." Tai said putting an emphasis on everything.

"I have told you everything." Yamato claimed as he was set down on the couch and was soon dragged into Tai's lap.

"No you haven't. As always your eyes betrayed you. I can still see all this anguish that is swimming in them. I can see all your built up stress and anger. I can see that your confused and you still haven't told someone that you love them." Tai rambled. Yamato gasped at his friend's observation by just looking into his eyes. Was he really such an open book? Could you tell everything that he was thinking through his eyes just by looking into them?

"Please don't be scared Yama. I can tell cause I have known you long enough. If you ask Jou or Mimi or even your brother to try and give such a detailed description by looking into your eyes and they can't. Now please tell me everything. I can only see the emotion not the cause." Tai said putting his hand behind Yamato's head and bringing the blonds face closer to his. Yamato went bright red and started to stumble over every other word.

"I-I have t-told you e-everything."    

"No you haven't! Just please stop thinking that I am going to laugh and shove you away if you tell me things. Just let down your defenses for once and let everything out." Tai said in a harsh tone pushing Yamato's face closer to his. Yamato held in his breath, as his lips became millimeters away from Tai's as he spoke.

"T-Tai." Yamato tried to say but it came out as a small whisper.

"Please just tell me what's wrong Yama. I want to help." Tai whispered back. Yamato went numb as he felt Tai's lips slightly brush up against his as Tai talked.

"I don't know how to tell you everything. I can't even accept some things. So how am I suppose to explained it to you when even I don't know how to explain it?" Yamato asked pushing his face back a bit. He didn't know if he could stand another slight brush without completely assaulting his lips.

"Just tell me Yama. I don't need to understand it. I just know that if you tell then you're going to feel better. Now why don't we start off with the dreams? I already know the stress that your brother has put on you and I can already guess how this morning went and the band I already know how much stress that puts on you. But these dreams that you keep having are still a mystery to me and now you said that they have gotten worse." Tai said soothingly bringing Yamato's face closer to his again.

"Why did he have to bring up the dreams? The only thing that is going to be hard to talk to him about and he wants me to talk about it. And he will know if I am not telling the whole story. I should have never told him anything about it." Yamato thought as he looked away from Tai's eyes.

"Yama you are not going to get away from me that easily." Tai said bringing Yamato's eyes back to his.

"Tai I don't want………" Yamato started but was cut off by Tai lightly pressing his lips against Yamato's. Yamato's eyes widened as he felt Tai's lips slowly pressed against his.

"Please don't ramble and tell me about your dream or I am going to have to get it out of you in other ways." Tai said with a dangerous tone in his voice warning Yamato not to try and avoid question.

"Tai what was that for?" Yamato asked blushing crimson.

"Tell me about your dream or else." Tai said narrowing his eyes glaring at Yamato.

"Ok fine I'll tell you." Yamato went off giving Tai every little detail that he could remember. Some of the dreams happened almost a month ago so those details where a little fuzzy. Yamato did the best he could when describing without revealing too much of his feelings. Then again at that point he was wondering if he should since Tai kissed him about 10 minutes ago. Yamato shrank and tried to curl up a bit to hide from Tai as Tai gasped from hearing that Yamato had killed himself to get away from the dreams. Though he did leave out the dreams with Tai in them, since he really did not want to revile his feelings just yet.

"Your not telling me everything." Tai said impatiently glaring at Yamato.

"I told you everything from the dreams!" Yamato said knowing that he did. Tai asked for the nightmares not his actual dreams.   

"No you haven't. I can defiantly tell that you haven't." Tai repeated himself.

"You asked for my nightmares not my actual dreams." Yamato said a bit proud that he could defend himself.

"Good now I know you didn't tell everything. Now please tell about the other dreams?" Tai asked sweetly. Yamato blushed and tried to think of a way out of this.

"Oh ghod I can't tell him about the dreams that I have had with him in it. I don't think he feels the same way and I don't know if I am ready to tell him yet." Yamato thought panicked.

"Come on you wimp. He kissed you for crying out loud! How can you not say that he doesn't feel the same way?" The voice in the back of Yamato's head said.

"Yama I am giving you 5 seconds to tell. 5" Tai glared.    

"What does he think he is doing?" Yamato thought.

"4"

"Just tell him." His back of the head voice called.

"3"

"Tai those dreams are personal!" Yamato shouted hoping Tai would get off his case.

"2"

"Tai you ass are you listening! Personal!"

"1"

"Per-son-al! How many more times must I say it!"

"0.You asked for it Yama." Tai said as he pushed Yamato forward again and smashed his lips against Yamato's.

Tai~ Woo Hoo! I got to kiss Yama twice!

Me~ Ok I lied by saying that there wasn't kissing and stuff like that. I was in a romantic mood and felt I needed to finally get into the plot!

Yama~ What! Where! HEY!

Tai~ Nothing to be jealous of Yama hon.

Yama~ How? OK why are you doing this to me!

Me~ You shall all see next chap!

All~ Byes   


	14. Confession in the Oddest Ways

Disclaimer~ Ha! I think I have found a way to get the rights! First I will sneak into the head quarters, once I find it, and steal the documents and run away like mad with them. Then get caught by the cops and end up in jail. Ok so that plan is not yet full proof, so for right now I don't own Digimon happy.

Me~ My really fluffy chapter! Finally my specialty in fanfiction writing!

Yama~ And do you care to inform us on what is going on in the chap?

Me~ No.

Tai~ Please! I want to know what I am doing in this chap!

Me~ Well first of all you are kissing Yama. Second you are going to breath and third you are going to be talking.

Tai~ Don't I do that already? o.O?

Me~ Then you should have no prob in acting out the chap Tai!

Yama~ What about me?

Me~ I am going to be writing the chap. What else am I supposed to do?

Yama~ Not you Me. Me, me. 

Me~ Ahhhh ok got confused. Well you are going to be kissing Tai, breathing, talking and crying.

Yama~ That is about the same thing Tai is going to do.

Me~ Then both of you should do fine and onto the fic!

Dreams of Pain

Chap 14~ Confession in the Oddest Ways

Yamato's eyes widened for the second time that day and his body went rigid. Tai slipped his other arm around Yamato's waist and pushed the blond closer to him. Yamato gave a small gasp as he was dragged into Tai's lap even more and started to try to squirm out of the others hold. He could hear a slight snicker come from Tai's occupied mouth before he felt himself being dragged back in and the hand on the back of his head tightened it's hold bringing his face closer and deepening the kiss.

"Why the hell is Tai doing this to me! Does he know what kind of effect this is going to have after it's done and it meant nothing to him?" Yamato thought as he felt Tai's lips play, pull and tug at his own defenseless lips.

"Yama you thick headed baka. Just relax and enjoy." Tai thought as he played with the hairs at the nap of Yamato's neck delivering him a shiver from the other boy in his arms. Yamato didn't know if he could hold in his emotions any longer. This is the thing that he had dreamed of for so long and now that it was happening he didn't know what to do. Well not exactly like he planned, the first thing was that they would have confessed already and that he wouldn't be explaining his dreams to Tai. Then again beggars can't be choosers so he better take advantage of the moment. Tai almost gave his own gasp of surprise as he felt Yamato start to respond back. At first it was a little shy, not really knowing what to do and how to handle the situation, then he got the hang of it and responded back in his own passion. To Yamato's disappointment Tai severed the kiss and looked at him, eyes still clouded over with passion.

"Now are you going to tell me?" Tai asked now glaring, the clouded ness gone from his eyes.

"If I don't tell him will he kiss me again?" Yamato seriously thought.

"Yama I am warning you. Tell me." Tai almost growled.

"Tai those dreams are personal and I would like to keep them that way." Yamato said down casting his eyes.

"Fine don't tell me in detail but are they adding to your stress at all?" Tai asked giving up on trying to get out anything from his blond headed friends and soon to be love.

"No, they relive the stress so you don't have to worry about them Tai." Yamato said getting all starry eyes and a blush creeping onto his cheeks.  Tai gave a little smirk before lifting Yamato's face back to his.

"Good but I have one more question."

"Ummm………ok. What is it?" Yamato asked his brain going into overtime on what it could be and how he could answer it without giving away his feelings. Then again he did kiss back so that plan was quickly thrown out the window.

"Am I in the dreams?" Tai asked giving the cutest look of curiosity. Yamato now blushed a bright red and moved his head away before he answered the question.

"Yea." He whispered almost hoping Tai wouldn't hear it.

"How cute. You are fantasizing about me." Tai teased in this sweet voice. Yamato opened his mouth to protest and turned his head back to face him but the words where quickly lost as he met with Tai's lips again. Not even giving a second thought Yamato wrapped his hands around Tai's neck and pulled his face closer deepening the kiss. Tai gave as much of a yelp of surprise as he could as he felt himself fall over backwards onto the couch pulling Yamato on top of him. Taking pure advantage of the open mouth in front of him, Yamato slipped his tongue into the sweet caverns of Tai's mouth allowing him to probe as much as he wanted. Tai gave a small giggle as he felt Yamato's tongue brush up against the lining of his mouth and around his own tongue enticing him to do the same thing. Yamato felt the hand that was around his waist move away and started to trace up and down his side making him squirm to avoid the tickling sensation. Tai gave a muffled laugh of victory as he moved away from Yamato's side to the small of his back to trace intricate designs all over. Yamato squirmed again trying to shake off Tai's hand, but to no prevail he could not get it off his back. Desperate for air Tai pulled him off with the hand that was on the back on his neck. Yamato fluttered his eyes open for a few seconds before closing them again breathing hard. Tai laid his head back against the couch also catching his breath.

"Now will you explain why you keep doing this to me?" Yamato asked through gasps of breath.

"I thought you where a smart blond there Yama. Isn't it obvious that I love you." Tai said lifting his head again to look into the blonde's eyes.

"Well next time make it a bit more obvious so I don't have to keep beating my self up over the fact that you don't feel the same way." Yamato said giving Tai a loving glare.

"Didn't want to make it to obvious, I like playing cat and mouse." Tai said returning the glare.

"Then don't play it for so long Tai. I was starting to get desperate." Yamato said lying his head down into Tai's chest.

"Well now you don't have to." Tai laughed running his hand through Yamato's silky hair.

Me~ There was my fluffy chap! I was starting to get worried cause I haven't written one in a while. Thought my skills had started to go down.

Tai~ Yes and to improve your skills you must right more and better ones.

Me~ Well sorry to all you people who are hoping and praying that this will become a lemon because it is not. I am not a fan of reading them and I suck at writing them. Most likely cause I have never tried.

Yama~ Any lemon scenes you wish to add you must do in your own mind.

Tai~ Well please R&R

All~ Byes!         


	15. What Else is Going on in the World?

Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon. If I did then I would have a lot more money then I do now.

Me~ I am sooooo sorry for the lack in updates. I have been busy working on my summer reading. Waited till the last minute again to try and get it done but right now I have the time to write this chapter!

Yama~ About time I was starting to get worried.

Tai~ Ok can we please get onto the chap already!

Me~ Yes bwahahahahahaha! 

Dreams of Pain

Chap 15~ What Else is Going on in the World?

Kou smiled as he curled up against Jou on the couch.

"And what are you so happy about?" Jou asked looking down at him.

"Finally have time to spend together." Kou answered curling up even more.

"Well if stopped working on the computer then we would have more time to spend like this." Jou teased.

"I am slowly getting a dead line from Tai on finding out who is doing this to Yama. So unless you want to deal with a ticked off Tai then please be my guest." Kou explained.

"Ahh yes I can see how that would take up a good amount of time. With Tai being very protective of Yama I am surprised that he hasn't come over and assisted you." Jou joked.

"Please don't say that and jinx me. He hasn't thought of it or doesn't have time cause he is looking over Yama." Kou yawned.

"Then I won't talk of it any further." Jou said planting a kiss on Kou's lips.

"So what do you have planned for us since you invited me over?" Kou asked looking up at him.

"I never thought about it really, just really to see each other." Jou confessed smiling. 

"You are hopeless hon." Kou sighed.   

"Are you sure that you are ok Dai?" Ken asked concerned.

"Oh perfectly. First they say my plan sucks and then according to Kari they are using it." Dai said sarcastically.

"Shh don't worry, I'm sure that it won't work as well because you didn't plan it. Not to mention they never said anything about a back up plan which you suggested." Ken said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Your right but it is still annoying. I did all that planning and I don't even get recognition." Dai sighed leaning on Ken.

"Well lets forget about them for now. We really need to discuss how we are going to deal with them and the older kids." Ken said petting the red heads hair.

"I know they are going to try and mend things but I don't want them to mend. No one sees me as a leader or even a teammate so why should I even be on the team. First I want to look into Yamato's dream problem. I know Tai has Kou almost working day and night trying to find something but I doubt that he is going to find anything important on the computer. So I say we should go into the Digital World and look for ourselves." Dai suggested a plan forming in his head.

"Your right we do need to find out first hand but do you know where to look and you keep forgetting that you don't have your digivice anymore love." Ken said pointing out the obvious.

"it wasn't my digivice." Dai snickered.

"Then who's was it?" Ken asked confused.

"T.K's." Dai said bursting into laughter.

"You know how ticked he is going to be when he finds out." Ken said putting on this mother act while still laughing.

"Not my fault that he hasn't noticed in all this time. Don't worry I know where it is and picked it up when I ran out of the house." Dai said pulling out T.K's digivice.

"Ok you can get into the Digital World but where do we look?" Ken asked trying to figure out the plan.

"I am still going with what I said before. I think the spider lady is doing it." Dai said determination is his eyes. (A/N: Dai is never going to call Arukenimon by her real name. And please tell if I spelt that correctly. ^_^;)

"Ok how do you think that it is her?"

"How obvious is it. First they would need a purpose of capturing Yama and the best for her would be either ransom or if she gets him on her side then she has a pawn that no body is going to hurt. Besides Kou has even said that he doesn't and no other digimon knows of a digimon that can enter people's dreams. I bet that she is using an item from the digital world to go into his dreams like in the fantasy stories. There is always that one item that can do this really cool thing and only the bad guy knows where it is and the rest have only heard legends. Plus Yama was taken over once so there may be residue from that that she could use in helping her. And all his mental defenses are down because he is thinking about tai all the time and is depressed that Tai and him are never going to get together. It all makes sense Ken." Dai explained.

"Your right is does make total sense. We should go in and look in the archives of the place. Where the world histories is kept and look there for an item that can go into and possess people from their dreams. Now the only thing is getting their before the other Digidestined put their plan of raiding the castle into action." Ken said thinking.

"I can always call Kari and ask for the updates on the plan and see when they are going, plus add her into this but make her swear not to tell the others." Dai said also thinking.

"Why her? I thought you didn't like the digidestined?" Ken asked confused again.

"She has really been the only one to give me confidence in myself really. I don't think she says anything in fear that she will be shunned as well, but if you noticed she didn't help them when they where teasing me." Dai explained thinking further in the plan. 

"Well you have been thinking about this a lot I see. I don't see any harm in having Kari come with us. Besides she is going to want to help because Tai is almost in the same situation as Yamato almost. So she would want to help her brother." Ken said thinking on the plan making full proof.

"Then once we figure out the item if there is one and then go into the castle with my original plan but a few changes. We don't break expensive things we first find them, take the item home and destroy it here. If we do it in the Digital World then she could track us down easier. If here we can hide better." Dai said beaming proud.

"I am very impressed hon. Very impressed. Well it isn't really late. We should call Kari and see about her coming along and when they others are storming the castle." Ken said picking up the phone.

"I love a smart boyfriend." Dai said giving him a long and drawn out kiss.

Me~ Bwahahahahahaha! Plot twist!

Yama~ I am doomed.

Tai~ Yes you are.

Yama~ O_O How can you agree with her!

Tai~ Well if you are doomed then I have to save you. It is so cliché.

Me~ I hate it when my plans are foiled.

Tai~  Ohhh well Me.

Me~ Not that I am found out please R&R

All~ Byes!    


	16. Going Back into the World

Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon. If I did then I would never have to write this and I could do what ever I want to this show!

Me~ I am sooo sooo very sorry about not updating. I have been really busy with school and getting inspiration on this fic so please bear with me.

Yama~ Not really you have just been lazy.

Me~ I have not! I have been running around getting schoolwork done.

Tai~ Sure you have. That is why you still have time to read the fics but never write them.

Me~ It is easier to read then to write. Not to mention I have to think of things for my gaming group, so that is another thing to do!

Yama~ Enough of your excuses and get with the fic!

Me~ Ok people this is a long chap cause you have been patient and have not yelled at me. Onto the fic!

Dreams of Pain

Chap 16~ Going Back into the World

"Kari pick up the phone!" Dai almost yelled into the phone.

"Dai she may not be at home or in the shower. I think she mentioned something about a meeting going on tonight." Ken said trying to calm Dai down.

"Well then she better get home now or out of the shower cause I am going to lose it!" Dai said again more aggravated then before.

"Why are you so angry Dai?" Hikari asked over the phone.

"Where in the world where you! The phone was ringing for 5 minutes." Dai said a bit more calmly.

"Well first I went to the meeting that was tonight and then I took a shower. I just got out." She replied.

"Told you." Ken mocked.

"Is anyone else home?"

"Nope. Tai is out at Yama's looking over him and mom and dad went out to the movies." Hikari answered confused.

"Good, cause I don't want anyone else getting in on what I am going to tell you." Dai answered back all serious.

"Why? Is it that important?" Hikari asked looking around.

"Yes it is the plan that we are going to use to find out what and who is getting into Yama's dreams." Dai explained.

"Don't you want to get Tai in on this? After all he is in love with the guy." Hikari asked moving into her room and locking the door.

"It would seem like a good idea but Tai would get all emotional and do something that he would regret. We want to keep this small and simple, but before we tell you the plan I need to know when you guys are planning to go to the digital world?" Dai asked.

"About 2 weeks from tomorrow. They wanted to make sure that it would be safe, sending in parties every few days to check on the digital world before going in and they want to try and convince you to join back." Hikari responded.

"Well I am not coming back. I was never treated like a leader or even a teammate so I am not going to bother with that stress again. Not to mention T.K better rethink that 2 week plan." Dai snickered.

"Why?"

"Has he even bothered looking for his digivice?"

"No he hasn't………you threw his out the window!" Hikari shouted in realization.

"Yeps! And don't worry I picked it up so it isn't lost. But don't tell him. I want to buy as much time as we can. Now here in the plan Ken and I came up with." Dai said explaining the reasons why the spider lady (a/n: I am not even going to call her by her real name) would want to take control over Yama and how she may be doing it. The he explained the plan of going in, looking around and destroying.

"Yes it all does make sense in an odd way, but it still does. I don't think looking in the archives will do much if you want legends. They deal with real facts. If you want anything that is going to be useful go around to the older villages and ask around there. They will most likely have the books and info that you are looking for. Iori and Miyako are going in tomorrow to scout around from 3 p.m. to 5 p.m." She explained putting in some more info.

"Ok we go in after 5:30 p.m. Make sure you get some sleep cause I don't know how long we are going to be gone. Don't worry we are going to go home for dinner and to make sure we go to bed. Then after that we go in again for a few more hours of looking for info and then get back out and go back in, in a few days to peek around the castle and look at their security patterns and all that other jazz. Then after a few days of that we go in." Dai explained.

"Sounds god but I share a room with Tai so I don't know how I would be able to get in without him seeing me and asking what the world I was doing." She explained peeking out her door making sure no one came home without her hearing.

"Ok then Ken and I will go in after dark. If you can make it mail us. If not we will tell you what we found. And please keep us updated on any meeting info and don't breath a word about this to anyone! Not even your brother cause someone along the line is going to slip and then we have to deal with a bunch of jazz that we don't want to deal with." Dai said harshly.

"Jeez don't scare her into not dealing with the plan." Ken said from his spot in the chair.

"Don't worry I won't tell. Now who is going to do what when we get in. Some one better just look in the archives just in case something does pop up. There may have been something like this that happened far, far back in their history. Then the other people jump from village to village getting the info that they have." Hikari said now looking around the house and out the window to see if they where driving in or walking up.

"Ken darling would you mind looking in the archives while Kari and I go village hopping?" Dai asked covering the mouthpiece.

"Why? I want to go village hopping with you." Ken pouted.

"You are better at hacking computers then I am dear." Dai responded giving him a wink.

"Fine." Ken sighed.

"Ok Ken is going to look in the archives while we go village hopping. He is a lot better at hacking computers then we are, so if there is protected stuff he can get into it." Dai said.

"Ok Well I need to go. Tai is walking up the street. See you tomorrow." Hikari said hanging up the phone. She quickly dashed by the charger and threw the phone in before leaping into her and Tai's room before closing and locking the door.

"Ok Kari is in. We are sneaking into the digital world at 5:30 so we better make sure that we are getting sleep before then cause we are going in after dark to finish looking around." Dai explained plopping down into Ken's lap.

"Sounds good so far, lets just hope it goes well and they don't plan to stay longer then expected." Ken said thinking.

"That is why I said 5:30. Give some leeway incase they do take longer then expected and if they take even longer we can take a peek seeing if they are in there or not. This also means that we are going to need to sneak around the school to make sure we don't get caught. Send Kari around first cause it won't look suspicious if she goes around. Then we follow and sneak in." Dai explained playing everything out in his head.

"Ok hon what ever you say. But we do need to get some sleep if we are doing all of this tomorrow." Ken yawned.

"Your tired?" Dai asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"Yes I am. Now if you are going to sleep over then you better go to sleep. I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep through it." Ken yawed picking Dai and up and going to his room.

"Such royal treatment." Dai mocked.

"Don't make me drop you." Ken glared.

"Yes hon." Dai squeaked.

Me~ I am soo sorry for leaving it off there but the next chap should be coming up soon! I have inspiration!

Yama~ And a quieter schedule.

Me~ I hope. The school play is coming up and I am in the drama club so I don't know when I am going to be free.

Tai~ Well see you next chap.

All~ Byes! 


	17. Sneak in Success!

Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon in any sort of way. If I did then I wouldn't have to go to school as much as I do now.

Me~ I am soo sooo soooooooo sorry for not updating quicker. Drama is taking up most of my time so when I get home I just want to sleep and eat.

Yama~ We have been bugging her to get going but she keeps falling asleep when I talk to her.

Tai~ Yea I know it gets really annoying.

Me~ Well here is the next chap and I am going to try and get them up faster cause this story is coming to a close in a few chaps.

Tai~ WHAT!

Me~ Yes what a wonder well onto the fic!

Dreams of Pain

Chap 17~ Sneak in Success!

Dai, Ken and Kari had just rounded another corner of the school.

"Why the hell do we need to do this again?" Hikari asked looking around another corner.

"Cause they may be wandering the halls and we don't want to get caught if they are. First they are going to want to make small conversation with us and then convert us back to their dark side." Dai explained.

"Hon I don't think they are the dark side." Ken sweat dropped. 

"Well they haven't been around so why don't we just run around the school until we get to the lab and then get all secret agent like." Hikari asked looking around the corner again.

"Why don't we just stick with the plan so far? It has been working." Dai pointed out matter of factly. Hikari walked around the corner in a casual manner looking around for signs of the other digidestined. When she saw the coast was clear she signaled them to run over to the next corner. What took them 8 minutes walking took them 30 minutes sneaking around. All of them peaked their heads around the doorframe that lead into the computer lab. When they looked in no one was in there.

"So far so clear." Dai said making sure that no one was in there.

"But the gate is still open. Miyako and Iori may still be in the Digital World." Hikari whispered.

"She is right, we should wait until they get out before we go in." Ken whispered.

"I don't want to take the chance where they will be hours long. We only have a 2 week span to figure everything about before the group goes in and raids the place." Dai whispered moving into the room.

"He has a point. We do only have a few weeks so we should get moving no matter the risk. If they find us we can just say you and Dai want to see your digimon." Hikari whispered also going into the room.

"I hope this doesn't backfire on us." Ken whispered to himself before walking into the room.

"Ok the portal says they have been in the digital world for 2 and a ½ hours. Seems they started earlier then they said they where going to." Dai said reading the portal statistics.

"That means they may be getting out soon or getting close to the gate soon." Ken said looking around for traces of T.K. 

"True but from what it says they are still a good distance off from us, about 2 decameters away right now. That gives us enough time to get into the digital world and hide before they get there." Dai said pointing to the distance reading.

"Yes but that records who goes in and out. If T.K comes in and sees that we went in he is going to come in after us." Hikari pointed out.

"Remember he doesn't have his digivice does he." Dai smirked typing in a few things.

"Well we are going to have to do something soon cause I can hear T.K coming." Ken said quickly looking out of the door to see the faint outline of T.K coming down the long hallway.

"We are going in. Don't need to get caught by that twit." Dai said holding his digivice to the screen before disappearing. 

"Come on Ken you are next. If T.K sees me he won't suspect anything." Hikari said pushing him in front of the screen.

"Fine but you better get in there soon." Ken said imitating what Dai did before vanishing in his own trace of light.

"Ok wait a few before going in. Don't need to make it seem like I am following them in." Hikari thought to herself as she waited listening to T.K's footsteps get closer and closer.

"Ok can't take the pressure anymore I am going in." Hikari thought as she went in 3 minutes later after them.

"What the hell took you so long?" Dai almost yelled at her pulling her behind the bush they where hiding in.

"I didn't want to make it look like I was following you in so I waited. If T.K looks at the screen and sees that we went in around the same time he is going to get suspicious and question me about this." She explained.

"Yes very true. Well the others are still a little way off so we should find a new campground before they get here." Ken said sneaking away through the underbrush. They all crawled for about 5 minutes before stopping.

"Ok Ken I think we have done enough crawling." Hikari complained looking at her dirt and grass stained pants.

"Yea love, I am also getting sick of crawling. My knees are getting cut up." Dai said sitting down inspecting his knees.

"Yes I think we are far enough away to start walking. Let me look at those cuts." Ken said crawling over to Dai.

"There nothing much, just sting a bit." Dai confessed trying to hide the bloody mess that was on his leg.

"I may not be as experienced as Jou but I know that if we don't clean those they are going to get infected." Ken said looking in his backpack. After throwing a few things out he pulled out the first aid kit. 

"Hold still love." He said applying the liquid disinfectant.

"That hurts!" Dai almost screamed trying to pull his leg away.

"I said it would hurt but would you rather have it infected?" Ken asked putting on a band-aid. 

"Ok are we done? Remember we only have a few hours." Hikari asked standing up.

"Yes got Dai all patched up." Ken said putting the first aid kit back and the other stuff that he pulled out. They all got up and started walking to the archives.

"Ok this is where we split. Love you go to the archives and Kari and I are going town hopping." Dai said giving Ken a quick kiss before walking off in the other direction.

"Where are we going to look first?" Hikari asked looking around.

"Well the first village that comes into sight." Dai said looking at his digivice for any close towns.

"Why can't I get in? This is really important." Ken whined putting on his cute face.

"Not unless you are a digidestined or you have permission by a person higher up then me." The Meramon at the desk said going back to singeing her nails.

"Look here I am a digidestined." Ken said holding up his digivice.

"Well you should have said that in the first place cutie. You can go in." She said pointing to the door on her right.

"Thanks." Ken bowed running to the door. When he entered he found a huge library filled with cds, disks, zips, mds, and chips. 

"This is going to be a long search." Ken muttered to himself as he walked around looking for the mythology part of the digital world's history.

"Are you sure that he can't talk to us. We really need to hear the story." Dai pleaded.

"Pretty please? We aren't going to hurt him." Hikari said giving her pout.

"Well I am sure that he won't mind letting you guys hear the story. Doesn't look like you are going to hurt him." The frog digimon said looking down.

"Thanks." They both said going into the house. Once they entered, it was a small little shack with two rooms going off to the side of the main one that they just walked into. Sitting on a rug was a giant version of the other digimon that they where just talking to. The room smelt of spices and flowers from the incense that was burning. Actually it was a little to overpowering so as they went to sit down they had to put their sleeve to their face.

"I'm sorry about the scent. The others go a little crazy with the stuff." The big one croaked. 

"Its ok. We just want to hear your story about the seeing eyes ball." Dai coughed.

"We need to get a story from another place for a project and we heard that yours was the best." Hikari fasted talked sweetly.

"Well then, how can I refuse such a compliment." He laughed blushing a bit.

"So you'll tell?" Hikari said trying to sound thrilled and excited.

"Yes, yes. Very well. The legend starts that three human wizards long ago came to the digital world hoping to hide this tear-sized sphere called the seeing eyes ball. While on their search for a hiding place they came across the lake of mana and hid it in there then left. For years the gem laid there in the water slowly gaining a crystal ball like protection around it trapping the stone in the center of it. The legend also recalls that a flower type digimon that died off thousands of years ago tried to conceal the power by wrapping her vines around it. Then she buried it deep in the earth keeping it concealed from the entire digital world. People say the gem grants endless wishes and others say that it grants you immortality if you can free it from the vines and casing. But the most commonly used is that it can enter people's dreams and possess them from there." He explained.

"That sounds like a lead." Dai whispered over to Hikari.

"I think so, we should see what ken found out." Hikari whispered back.

"I really thank you for the story. I am sure that we are going to get a perfect grade!" Dai shouted jumping up into the air.

"It is so nice to see young people interested in the old tales, not these high tech gadgets that tell them what to think and wear and watch." The big one croaked in annoyance.

"You mean a TV?" Hikari asked.

"Yes that evil box! I do not get the point of watching it." He said starting on his rant of the evil box.

"We really thank you but we need to go." Hikari said as they both slowly and quietly snuck out of the house.

"We need to find Ken." Dai said running off in the direction of the archives. 

"You can't stand to be away from him for long can you." Hikari teased.

"True but we need to tell him the info before we forget the details." Dai said running even faster. Ken was also running to meet up with them, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Guess what we found out!" Both parties shouted once they saw each other.

Me~ I am soooooo evil by leaving it off there!

Yama~ Actually you are move evil by not updating as often.

Me~ Hey I am evil in something. -_-;

Tai~ Why can't we be included in this!

Me~ CAUSE I SAID SO GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

Tai~ ::cowers in corner::

Yama~ Please don't test her right now. The school play is coming up and her already bitchy teacher is being even more bitchy.

Tai~ ::sniff sniff:: But she doesn't have to yell at me.

Me~ I AM NOT YELLING!

Yama~ We are going to end it here. Please R&R

All~ Byes for now!     


	18. Item found and Execution of Plan

Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon. I will eventually but not right now.

Me~ Aha! I have finally found time to write! Not to mention got over my writers block.

Yama~ That is a good thing right?

Tai~ Yes it is cause now she will get to our scene faster then before!

Me~ Actually no cause I am also stuck on that. ^_^;

Tai~ You are useless!

Yama~ Don't say that! She could break us up and then put it as a Sorato. My life would become hell!

Me~ I can't do that right now cause I am to far into the story but I could break you two up.

Tai~ Ok, ok you are not useless, but hurry it up will ya!

Me~ Fine onto the fic!

Dreams of Pain

Chap 18~ Item found and Execution of Plan

"Ken we have so much to tell you!" Dai shouted glomping his boyfriend.

"Well I have a bunch to tell you to love but I can't seem to breathe right now." Ken informed him calmly. 

"Sorry." Dai smiled sheepishly. 

"What did you find out Ken? It would be more factual then ours." Hikari asked sitting down. Both Ken and Dai sat down with Ken in Dai's lap.

"Well it seems that there was this flower type race of Digimon that died out long ago called the Baramon. They where known as the Keepers of the Maiso Crystal. The Crystal is said to hold powers that could destroy the Digital world but it can also heal is from Damage caused my time. Originally the crystal was made by a human that came here to hide it and threw it into the lake after the Baramon told him that it would put a protective incasing around it that only a human person that has been on both the good and evil side could break. Fearing that the person would come to soon the Baramon wrapped it in ceremonial Iris vines that only another flower type could get off. It is also said that the crystal can call out to the person that can break is from its casing in the form of dreams and allow the person that has control of it to enter." Ken read from the paper he printed out.

"We got around the same story from an old toad a few villages back. Only he said that there where 3 humans and they where wizards. Also that the Baramon did not come in till later and only one put the vines around the ball. He also called it the Seeing Eyes Ball and said it granted the persons deepest wishes and immortality if you could free it from the vines and casing." Hikari explained their side.

"Well from what we can believe a human came here to hide the gem from someone and asked this race to either look at it or the found it and thought it as great importance. I think we can believe its powers from Ken's story. Yama has been on both the evil and good side and it explains why it is only bothering his dreams. Not to mention it can destroy the Digital World-" Dai started but was cut off by Hikari.

"I thought that she wanted to take over the Digital World?" Hikari pointed out.  

"I think what Dai was about to say is that it also heals damage that has been caused over time. Would you rather take over a sick and barren world or a new fresh world that has only seemed to begin?" Ken pointed out.

"So she wants it so she can easily take over a new world and fit it to her standards." Hikari thought out loud. 

"And Yama is the one that can break the casing around the gem, so she is having the crystal call out to him." Ken added.

"The plus of her plan is that to get him to her castle she needs to take him over and she also knows we won't harm him." Dai finished.

"We need to be getting back it is almost 5." Hikari pointed out looking at her watch.

"Kari what are you doing here? I thought tomorrow was your watch with T.K?" Miyako asked running up to them.

"What are you two doing here as well?" Iori asked glaring at Dai and Ken.

"Well I have a digivice. I can access the computer in the lab. I know how to use the digivice and the computer. It really isn't hard to do the equation." Dai hissed glaring back.

"How did you get in when you threw your digivice?" Iori hissed back.

"You brave, idiotic, egotistical leader hasn't realized that I threw his digivice out the window and then picked it up when I ran out." Dai bust out laughing. 

"Hand it over." Miyako demanded.

"No." Dai said punctually.

"I don't see any reason why he should hand it over to a bitch like you. I mean why should you even be in his presence?" Ken backed Dai up wrapping his arms around Dai's waist.

"I came in when I saw that their names where on the screen." Hikari said playing the game.

"Not to mention that I don't have that bitches digivice. I left it on the table at one to the computers. So run, run home if you want to go and get it. Ken and I are just going to enjoy our little "stroll" in the park." Dai mocked. 

"Hikari go back and find T.K's digivice. We are not letting them out of our sights until T.K gets here." Iori ordered.

"Sure I'll go and get it." Hikari said knowing Ken and Dai would pick up on the undertone.

"Excuse me Mr. Ken but I found some info on the item you where looking around for." The Meramon puffed stopping in front of Ken.

"You should have waited until I came back. You really didn't have to run." Ken said accepting the paper.

"What info?" Miyako pried. 

"I need to get out and run a round a bit. Hope to see you soon." She smiled turning around.

"Remember not a word to anyone. I don't want to ruin the surprise." Ken called after her and she nodded running back to the archives.

"What info?" Miyako pressed annoyed by being ignored.

"Seems the place was dug up just recently. Guess we where right." Ken whispered loud enough for the others to hear. He loved taunting them now.

"What info!" Miyako screamed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dai said innocently with an I-know-something-you-don't-know look on his face.

"Don't play stupid with us!" Miyako yelled again.

"I'm not playing stupid, you are. Wait! You never play stupid, you are." Dai mocked at her glaring.

"I am going to find out that info!" She lunged at Ken who easily dodged her attack and Dai tripped her. Soon she was face first in the dust.

"There you two are!" T.K yelled running up to them.

"Look it is our smart fearless leader." Ken mocked.

"I am going to let that pass." T.K growled.

"We should feel so honored." Dai mocked.

"Give me that." Miyako said snatching the paper from Ken, which was snatched from her by Dai and given back to Ken.

"Tsk, tsk didn't you ever lean not to take things from people." Ken reprimanded.

"What is that?" T.K asked also getting nosey. 

"They have some info and they aren't telling us about it." Miyako informed him.

"A whiner as well." Dai whispered.

"I really don't get why she would ever think that I want to date her." Ken whispered back.

"Tell us what you know." T.K said walking up to them menacingly. Well as menacingly as he could, its really funny to see a 4' 9'' kid try and look 5'. 

"We have plans and a castle to storm. Now if you will excuse us." Both Dai and Ken said taking bows.

"Kari you coming?" Dai asked.

"You bet, got Nefertimon all ready." Hikari said running up to them.

"Your with them!" They all shouted.

"I'm sorry but I want to save my brother and his boyfriend. You guys are doing nothing but sitting on your asses to chicken to do anything. They have done something and are about to do something." She said hopping on Nefertimon's back with Ken and Dai.

"I am going to get you Kari!" T.K shouted at her.

"Hard to do hon when I have your digivice." She smiled waving his tauntingly. 

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"No that would be Miyako. Talk to you later." She smiled again as they flew off.

Me~ I made Hikari evil!

Tai~ My little sister is all grown up. ::sniff sniff::

Yama~ I just want to be left alone!

Me~ No luck there hon. 

Yama~ Damn!

Tai~ Well we need to go. You have another chap to write!

Me~ Yes mother.

All~ Byes!


	19. Getting to the Castle

Disclaimer~ I don't own Digimon. If I did there would have been a hell lot more yaoi in the series.

Me~ I'm back!

Yama~ Finally, its been what 4-5 months since the last time you wrote.

Tai~ I know, lazy.

Me~ Well I lost my interest in this fic and when I got it back I got writers block.

Yama~ Damn block.

Tai~ Me says that she is sorry but she doesn't know all the Japanese names of the digimon so all their names are going to be in English.

Me~ Well I hope this chaps still good. The damn block still isn't going away. Onto the fic!

Dreams of Pain

Chap 19~ Getting to the castle.

"We should be getting there in about 20 minutes." Hikari sighed hanging her head.

"Should have done this closer to the castle." Dai leaned back against Ken

"Well so far none of them are following us, yet." Ken said looking back again for good measure. The trio and the digimon where flying over a forest that never seemed to end, merging into the horizon. They could see a flock of Biyomon flying into the tree line before disappearing into the green canopy.

"Please don't jinx us Ken. Both Miyako and Iori can follow if they wanted." Hikari looked at her digivice again hoping they where closer.

"I found them!" They heard Miyako call from behind.

"Shit!" Dai yelled looking for a place to hide.

"Dammit Ken you just had to say something." Hikari growled looking for a place to land.

"Kari have Nefertimon dedigivolve back to Gatomon. We can have our digimon digivolve and catch us. It will be easier for them to get into the forest then Nefertimon getting us all in." Ken suggested getting flipped out looks from both of them.

"What! I am not on a suicide mission Ken!" Hikari yelled petrified.

"I don't want to die honey!" Dai sobbed. 

"Well then get Veemon to digivolve and we won't!" Ken growled aggravated.

"Kari you bastard! Give me back my digivice!" T.K yelled as they started to gain on them. 

"Umm can we pick up the pace on this plan!" Hikari panicked.

"Veemon digivolve to XVeemon!" The little blue digimon turned into his champion form flying with Nefertimon. 

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!" Soon they where accompanied by a flying fly/mantis digimon. Both Dai and Ken jumped off and onto their digimon.

"Come on Kari." Dai pleaded seeing Hawkmon getting closer. 

"Don't let me fall." She glared jumping onto XVeemon. Nefertimon reverted back to Gatomon and was caught by Stingmon.

"DOWN FASTER!" Ken yelled as the plummeted down into the oncoming trees.

"Get back here and fight like a man!" Iori yelled at them.

"Give me money for the operation and I will!" Hikari yelled back shaking her fist. All the guys blushed at her comment. YELL, CRASH, OUCH, GOD DAMMIT, BANG! Soon everyone found himself or herself on the forest floor aching all over.

"Last time we do that again." Hikari moaned holding her head.

"I don't hurt." Dai said completely confused.

"That's cause you landed on me." Ken groaned.

"AHHHHH!" Hikari screamed as she looked over at the two boys. Both where in a very, very compromising position.

"What in the world is your problem? Hit your head to hard." Dai glared oblivious to how he fell onto Ken.

"Umm Dai." Ken started blushing.

"Yes hon?"

"I think I know what she is screaming about."

"What? I didn't think that I was that scary."

"Please look down." Dai looked around and then noticed how he did fall onto Ken. He blushed and leapt off Ken.

"Sorry about that." He panted getting his normal color back.

"D-Don't mention it." She said still in too much shock.

"I think they fell around here." Iori called back pushing a few bushes aside.

"You said that ½ a mile back." Miyako complained trudging through the underbrush.

"I just want to get my digivice back." T.K growled breaking any branch in his wake.

"My whole thing is why is Kari going with them? She has never shown any signs of treachery." Miyako thought out loud. 

"She was claiming to help her brother and Yamato. But that could have been a lie." Iori recalled.

"I am the one that should be protecting my brother, not her."

"Well any problem that Yamato has is connected to Tai. And Tai is Kari's brother. So in a round about way she can claim that." Miyako thought it over.

"Shut-up." T.K pushed pass her following Iori.

"Look there is the castle!" Dai said with renowned hope.

"That better be the castle." Ken grumbled leaning on a tree. They had been walking for what seemed like the whole day.

"I can't take another step." Hikari sighed falling against the tree. She picked through her hair taking out random twigs and leaves.

"But we need to get into the castle." Dai complained pointing to it.

"Hon we won't do as well if we are near exhaustion. I think we can wait a bit." Ken puffed also falling to the ground.

"We can't do that. It is almost dinner time at home and I am not going to go through that again to get here." Dai pointed out.

"Do you guys see a TV around?" Hikari asked giving a lazy glance.

"Nope, to tired to move." Ken closed his eyes ready for bed.

"Nice looking Ken." Dai mocked.

"Then Mr. High and Perky you go look. I am content at looking at the insides of my eye lids." Ken mocked getting a cute pout from Dai.

"Fine then I will." Dai began to search the grounds looking for the magic electronic box. After going about 50 meters he found one! Running back he began shouting in glee.

"I found one! Not to far either! Come on lets get going!" Dai pranced up and down looking pleased with himself.

"How far?" Hikari glared.

"About 50 meters."

"I think we can make that." Ken dragged himself up following Tai.

"He better be right." Hikari thought evilly. Surprisingly Dai was right, about 50 meters to the east was a TV.

"I love you Dai!" Ken wrapped his hands around Dai's neck giving his a kiss on the cheek.

"I just want to go home." Hikari held up her Digivice to the TV and disappeared in the flash of light. Ken and Dai followed right after. Though their nice peaceful quiet moment for Hikari screamed again.

"Can you please give those lungs a rest?" Dai help his hands over his ears.

"W-Well hello. Fancy meeting you two here." Ken stuttered blushing.

"What in the world?" Dai thought as he looked to his left. Tai and Yamato where lying down on the couch in not the best of positions. Tai was holding Yamato's hands over his head and his shirt was open. Tai was straddling his hips about to kiss his neck. Though both where staring at the people that just popped out of Yamato's computer in horror.

Me~ Ha ha ha! Leave it off there.

Tai~ You better not take 5 months to update again like before.

Me~ See I have an idea so now I can work with it!

Yama~ Well please R&R.

All~ Byes!   


End file.
